The Next Heir
by Azure Mercenary
Summary: After learning of her brother's death, Zelda, along with several other Smashers, travel to Hyrule. While there, the smashers experience things they never expected. Why is Link having nightmares? And is Ike ready to be a king? -ZeldaxIke- -Other Pairings-
1. Intruders

**_Welcome, friends, to my first multi-chapter story ever! This is my sequel to "Birthday Surprises". I really hope you like it, I've been working as hard as I can to make this a good, descriptive story. __Enjoy! _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_Chapter One: Intruder Alert_

The fire crackled in the fireplace as the man sat in a comfortable armchair. The dimly lit room was a small study. Bookshelves adorned the walls and two windows were perched on either side of the fireplace, revealing the night sky beyond.

The man had chocolate-brown hair and a young-looking face. He looked no older than twenty. A glass of blood-red wine was in his hand.

Another man was seated across from him in a separate armchair. His face was slightly concealed in shadow, but the dark smirk across his face was clearly visible. A wine glass was also in his hands.

"I'd like to propose a toast, my king," said the shadowed man. "To Hyrule." The man raised his glass in a toast.

"To Hyrule," echoed the king, also raising his glass. "May it forever prosper!"

And the two drained their glasses. The king felt a slightly bitter taste to his, but he only found it intoxicating. He gulped down the entire glass.

The effect was immediate.

The king felt like the inside of his body had been set on fire. His blood began to burn with such an intensity, that he cried out in pain. His empty glass slipped from his hands as he writhed in his chair. A soft _thud_ was heard as the glass hit the carpet. The king felt the fire spread throughout the inside of his body. It spread from his head to his toes. The king's vision had begun to fade. All he saw was a large shadow hovering above him, cackling with laughter.

"What…have…you…done?" the king choked out.

"I have done what is necessary," said the shadow.

"You…"

But the king could not finish his sentence. For at that moment, his final breath had left him, and he slumped in his chair and moved no more.

"Rest in peace, my king."

* * *

"Now, you are positive he was murdered?"

"Absolutely, Princess Zelda."

Princess Zelda of Hyrule stood in the warm bedroom. Sunlight poured through the white curtained windows. On the extravagant bed lay an unmoving man Zelda recognized as her brother.

When she had first laid eyes on her now deceased brother, Zelda had not been able to contain herself. She had spent a good three hours crying before she was able to return and observe her brother more carefully. Her purple and white dress was stained with tears.

The body looked perfectly fine. All except for the man's face, which looked quite different than the young, carefree look Zelda remembered on her brother. His face was pale as a sheet and there were heavy purple circles around his closed eyes. It was all Zelda could do to prevent herself from breaking down again.

Next to her stood a man Zelda knew as her brother's Vizier and best friend, Lord Alistair Ross. The forty-five-year-old man had jet black hair that wasn't thinning at all despite his increasing age. He had dark eyes and a small goatee on his chin. He wore a violet turtle neck and black slacks (Zelda wondered when Hyrule had become so modernized with their clothing). His expression was quite subdued.

"How can you be so sure?" Zelda asked.

"We had Hyrule's top healers examine him," said Ross. "They found a deadly poison in his veins."

"That could have been an act of suicide," said Zelda. Though the thought chilled her to the core, she forced herself to think rationally. She was determined to find the true cause of her brother's death, no matter how painful the truth may be.

"Well we can't rule out suicide," said Ross. "But I'm sure your brother would never kill himself. He dedicated his life to protecting Hyrule. Why would he kill himself?"

"Good point," said Zelda, already thinking of an alternative. Although the only other alternative she could think of was murder. Had her brother been murdered? If he did, by whom? And why? These questions buzzed around the princess' head like an angry swarm of bees. _It can't be_, she thought. _It just can't be. Who would kill him? He doesn't have any enemies, does he?_ The only living enemy she could think of was Ganondorf, but he was back at home at the Smash Mansion. It couldn't have been him…could it?

"Princess," said Ross hesitantly, snapping Zelda out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

Ross cleared his throat. "Now that your brother is gone, there is the matter of who will take his place that needs to be discussed."

Zelda wasted no time in answering. "I have no problem with assuming the throne for my brother."

Ross however, continued to look troubled. "I'm afraid princess, it is not that easy."

Zelda gave him a quizzical look. "Why? I've been offered the position many times. What could possibly complicate it?"

Ross cleared his throat again before speaking. "I'm afraid a new, or rather, an _old_ law has been discovered."

Zelda was even more confused now. "And what does this law state?"

"It states that a princess cannot assume the throne unless she marries first."

Zelda stood stock still, letting the words hit her. _Excuse me?_ she thought.

"And when did that become a law?" Zelda asked, affronted. The kingdom never made any mention of this law as far as Zelda knew. Just where had this come from?

"You see, princess," Ross began. "While looking through some modern documents, I discovered that one was missing. I spent quite some time searching for it, and at last I found it. It was a document depicting several laws that had been lost along with it. One being the law I had just explained to you. It is a law that, without a current ruler, cannot be abolished."

Zelda sighed, thinking of what _he_ would think when _he_ found out. "It makes no difference," she said. "I still meet the requirements."

"But princess," said Ross alarmingly. "You must be married! Or at least engaged!"

Zelda smiled, raising her left hand. A diamond sparkled on her fourth finger. "I am," she said proudly.

Ross looked taken aback. "Y-you are married?"

"Engaged," said Zelda. "It happened recently actually. Three days ago to be precise."

Ross still looked shocked. "My word princess, this is…" he paused, a smile spreading across his face. "This is wonderful! Who is the lucky man?"

"His name is – " but her words were cut short by a voice coming from the doorway.

"Your majesties!"

Zelda and Ross turned and saw a guard standing by the door. Silver armor was glinting in the sunlight streaming through the window.

"What is it?" Ross asked.

"An intruder, my lord," said the guard. "He was attempting to force entry into the castle. He says he knows the princess, but we have never seen him before."

"Take me to him," Ross commanded.

"Yes, sir," said the guard, and he led Ross out of the room. Confused, Zelda followed.

* * *

The guard led Zelda and Ross down several red carpeted halls and down many flights of stairs. By the time they had reached the main hall, Zelda was slightly tired. She had forgotten just how big her castle was. It was at least three times as large as the Smash Mansion.

The main hall was a simple hall. A long flight of stairs stood on the far end of the room. A large window adorned the high ceiling, letting in the bright daylight. A long, red carpet led to the oak front doors, which were currently open.

From the stairs, Zelda looked on as two guards stood by the doors, holding a struggling man by his arms. The man had spiky-blue hair and a black headband. He had on a blue tunic and beige khakis. Brown boots were raised almost to his knees. A beige, battle-worn cape adorned his back. The man was putting up quite a fight. His muscular arms were at least twice the size of both of his captors', giving him a slight edge. However, one of the guards pulled out a blade and held it to the captive's throat, immediately halting him in his tracks.

Zelda took one good look at the man before shouting at the guards, "RELEASE HIM THIS INSTANT!"

The three stopped struggling and looked up at her. The captured man's face twisted up into a wide smile as the princess sped down the stairs. She whisked the guards away (they obeyed her instantly) and embraced the man.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," the man responded. "Your guards take their job very seriously."

"Yes, they're like that," said the princess. "Now tell me; _What are you doing here?_"

The man gave the princess a surprised stare. "What do you think? Did you honestly think I'd let you go through this alone? Especially since you _conveniently_ forgot to tell me when you were leaving?"

"I'm sorry," said Zelda. "I should have told you, but I didn't want to get you involved in anything."

The man chuckled. "Honey, I'm involved with everything about you now, or have you forgotten already?" He took her left hand in one of his thickly-gloved ones. His thumb played lightly with the diamond ring.

"No, I haven't," Zelda said, giving him a small smile.

"Good," said the man. "Now do me a favor love, and tell that idiot to give me back my sword, please?"

He pointed a finger towards a shadowy corner, where a guard stood, holding a huge golden sword in his hands. Zelda gave the command and the guard obeyed, staggering humorously due to the intense weight of the sword. He bestowed the blade to the man, who took it effortlessly in one hand. The guard gave him a wide-eyed look and walked away rather hastily, as if afraid the stranger would behead him on the spot.

At that moment, Ross approached them. "Princess Zelda, who is this man?"

Zelda turned to him, giving him a confident smile. "This, Lord Ross, is my fiancé, Ike."

* * *

Zelda, Ike, and Ross sat at the long, rectangular table in the dining hall. Night had fallen. The windows on the walls bore the image of the starry sky. A chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling, giving light to the room. Ross sat at the head of the table, while Ike sat in the chair closest to him with Zelda next to him. Ross and Ike were talking cheerfully as they ate dinner. _A good sign_, Zelda thought. She wanted her fiancé to make a good impression on Ross. So far, he was doing a great job.

Ike was telling Ross all about his life as a mercenary. From his father's death to the wars with the Black Knight. Ross seemed to enjoy his stories. Zelda happily listened to the two men talk, adding her two cents whenever necessary (which wasn't very often).

"…and after all that," Ike said. "I thought my life would just go back to normal, but no. Less than a week later, I get a letter from Master Hand, my boss, inviting me to his mansion to compete in his tournament."

"Ah yes," said Ross. "The tournament. Why have you stopped fighting in Hyrule, Zelda? I've missed watching you."

"The Hyrule stage was banned," said Zelda. "It was declared too big and unfair to the fighters with lesser muscular strength."

"I see. Well it's alright. Now that you two are staying here, I'll not have to worry about seeing you more often." Ross spoke his words with a serene smile. Ike however, choked on his wine and gave Ross a wide-eyed look.

"What do you mean by 'staying here'?" he asked the Vizier.

Ross gave him a cheery smile. "Now that Princess Zelda's brother is gone, the two of you must take his place. Originally, Zelda wouldn't have been able to take the throne without a husband, but now that she has you, everything fits."

Ike stared, openmouthed at the Vizier. Luckily, he was spared from this situation by a guard entering the hall. His armor rattled slightly as he ran.

"My lord," he said to Ross.

"What is it now?"

"More intruders have been caught trying to force entry into the castle. There are five of them."

Zelda gasped. _Five?_ She turned to Ike, who was still ogling Ross. She hit him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention. Ike jerked and looked at her.

"What?"

"Just how many people are coming?" Zelda whispered.

"I don't know," he whispered back. "Master Hand forbade anyone else from leaving the Mansion. I was the only one who got permission. Nobody else should be here."

Zelda sighed and stood up, Ike following suit. Together, the two, along with Ross followed the guard back to the entrance hall.

* * *

Zelda shook her head in frustration at the five sheepish grins the "intruders" were giving her. The first was a woman in a frilly pink dress and long blonde hair. To her left, stood a warrior in all blue. He had blue hair, a blue tunic, blue armor, a blue cape, blue pants, and blue boots. In the middle was an elf in a green tunic and tights. Untidy blonde hair stuck out of his green hat. Next to him was a blonde-haired woman in a blue bodysuit. An ornate, red eye was on the chest. To the woman's side was the youngest of the bunch: An eighteen-year-old boy in a red vest along with blue jeans. A red cap topped a mess of brown hair.

Peach, Marth, Link, Sheik, and Red the Pokemon Trainer all stood under Zelda's scrutinizing stare. Red, she noticed, was sporting a swelling bruise on his left eye. A prize gained most likely from struggling against the guards.

Each of them had explained that they wanted to be there for Zelda, which she appreciated, but still berated them for breaking the rules.

"Master Hand is going to kill you guys for disobeying him," she said. They all just shrugged.

"Let him try," Sheik said defiantly. "You are like a sister to me Zelda. I could not let you do this alone. But – " her eyes fell on Ike, who was standing a few feet behind the princess. "It seems you are not alone. I assume Master Hand gave _you_ permission to come?" She directed her question at Ike, who answered,

"Yes, but it makes no difference. She's my fiancé, I would have come no matter what he said."

Sheik seemed satisfied with his answer, so she remained silent. Zelda turned to the Pokemon Trainer, who was still wincing in pain.

"Weren't you supposed to be taking care of Leo for me?" Zelda asked, referring to the little fluffy Pokemon Red had given her for her birthday. "Leo" was the Eevee's nickname.

"I left him with Lucario," said the Trainer. "He's taking good care of him, don't worry."

"It's alright," said Ross, who was behind them all at the stairs. "We have space for them all." He turned to walk back up the stairs. But he stopped halfway. "Aidan," he called to one of the guards.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Bring the one in the cap to a healer and have them fix his eye. Afterward, show him to his room."

"Yes, sir!"

The guard led the Trainer up the stairs and out of sight.

"The rest of you," Ross commanded at the remaining guards. "Show the rest of our guests to their rooms."

"Yes, sir!" sounded across the entrance hall.

The guards each claimed one guest and led them up the stairs.

"I can walk, thank you!" shouted Sheik at her guard, who apparently attempted to touch her.

Zelda chuckled and followed her guard, Ike at her side. Suddenly, however, Ross' voice rang out into the hall.

"Ike," he called out. "A word, please?"

Confused, the mercenary hung back with the Vizier. Zelda hesitated, but followed her guard out of the hall nonetheless.

* * *

"Is something the matter, Lord Ross?" asked a confused Ike.

Ross had his back to the mercenary. His hands graced the railing of the stairs they stood on. He took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Young man," he said. "I have been serving this kingdom since before you were born. Thirty years I have worked in this castle as the Vizier. Even as a teenager I was advising the kings and queens that graced the throne.

My point, of which I am sure you are wondering, is that while I think you are a great man, I am not very willing to hand over the throne to you."

"Pardon me?" said Ike.

"Being a king is no laughing matter good sir," said Ross, now face-to-face with the mercenary. "One blunder could ruin the entire kingdom and spill innocent blood. However, I have no say in the matter. The decision is yours and, of course, Princess Zelda's. All I am saying is that I suggest you think long and hard about whether or not you are prepared for this. As I have already said, I have been serving this palace for thirty years. I do not wish to see it crumble after all of my hard work."

And with that, the Vizier walked up the stairs and vanished from view, leaving a shocked and speechless Ike behind.

* * *

_**And that's the end of Chapter One. This Chapter pretty much set up the story. Introducing all of the main characters and whatnot. In the next Chapter, I will reveal another OC that will serve a role in the story. Chapter Two will follow soon. Keep your eyes open!**_

_**Review if you liked! Peace!**_


	2. Nightmare

_**Wow, this took hours to write. And it's only two-thousand-something words. I think I did okay here. I said before that I would introduce another new character in this chapter, but I thought better of it. But don't worry, that character will make an appearance , hope y'all like it!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Chapter Two: Nightmare_

Ike trudged into the magnificent four-poster bed, exhausted. After his "enlightening" conversation with Lord Ross, Ike had spent two full hours searching the castle for his room. So after many wrong doors, several screams for walking in on undressed maids, and many stairs, Ike praised the goddesses that his search was over. Ike had undressed and climbed into bed instantly.

Zelda was already asleep. A purple nightgown was visible under the silk sheets. Her beautiful face practically shimmered in the moonlight streaming through the window. She looked so peaceful; the complete opposite to what Ike was feeling at the moment.

Ross' words kept crashing over Ike's mind like a tidal wave.

"_All I am saying is that you think long and hard about whether or not you are prepared for this." _

Was he prepared to be a king? After all, like Ross said, one blunder on his part could put the entire kingdom in jeopardy. Not only that, innocent lives could be lost because of his incompetence. Was Ike ready to carry the burden of being a king knowing this could happen? He didn't know. Uncertainty plagued his mind.

Ike sighed, now wide-awake. He looked over at the sleeping princess next to him. _His_ sleeping princess. The princess that he loved and would soon be married to.

But would he be married to her? After all, if Ike refused to become king, what would Zelda think? She needed him right now. Ross had explained to him that Zelda couldn't be a queen without a husband. If Ike refused and went back to the Smash Mansion, would Zelda go with him? Or would she stay behind and find another man? The mere thought chilled Ike to the core.

Ike leaned over his princess and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Zelda twitched slightly, but did not wake.

_No_, thought Ike, gazing upon the beautiful woman. _I will never leave Zelda. I will do whatever I must to stay with her. Even if that means becoming a king._

But whether or not he would be a _good_ king remained to be seen…

* * *

Link stood, in his green clad outfit, in the middle of what seemed like a dungeon. Torches were hung on the stone walls, giving an eerie dim light to the room. In front of him was a prison cell. A small shadow was curled into a ball beyond the wrought iron bars. The shadow lifted its head and stared into Link's eyes.

"Help me," said the shadow. It sounded like a woman's voice.

Link wanted to help her, but he couldn't move. Instead, he merely watched as the shadowed woman began to grow fainter. She called out again, this time in pain. Link heard the sound of whips in the distance. Pained yells followed the whipping noises. Then, the shadow disappeared, and all was silent.

* * *

Link woke up screaming in terror. He sat up in bed, wiping cold sweat from his forehead. He felt drained, as if he had been running. He looked around. He was safe in his room in Hyrule. The small tinge of light penetrating the window signaled that it was early in the morning.

Link threw his head back onto his pillow and hid his face in his hands. Just what had that dream been about? He recalled a screaming woman. She sounded like she was being tortured. But why? And why did he want to help her so badly?

He stood up, the sheets falling from his bare chest. He walked over to the window and looked out into the magnificent view of Hyrule.

He took a deep breath, trying to soothe his nerves, but to no avail. He sighed, holding a hand to his heart. He felt his heartbeat racing twice as fast as normal. He moved his hands to the window and pulled it open, letting the crisp, morning air relax him. That seemed to do the trick. His heart rate slowed and his nerves ceased.

His mind however, was still plagued with a thousand questions. Questions in which, he had no answer.

* * *

Breakfast was an enjoyable affair. Although it wasn't the same as it was back at the Smash Mansion – due to the absence of a certain pink puffball who tried to eat everyone else's food – it was still fun for Link to spend time with his best friends.

It seemed that everyone, with the exception of Zelda, had forgotten to bring extra clothing with them before they left the Mansion. Luckily, Zelda was three steps ahead of everyone else, and requested the maids bring fresh clothes to the guests. Link got something like his usual attire, except in white. It reminded him of the white outfit he used in Brawls sometimes.

Zelda was at the head of the table, conversing with Peach and Sheik. Peach was wearing a midnight blue dress that Zelda had lent her. She truly liked the triforce designs on it, and wondered aloud what she would look like wearing it in a Brawl. Sheik however, had refused point-blank to wear a dress, so was instead wearing a black turtle neck and slacks (yes, men's clothes, which she was more than happy to wear instead of a dress). She had kept her usual cowl on, however, and refused to eat until the men were gone.

At the center of the table, sat Link, Red, and Marth. Red and Marth were wearing the same thing Link was, only Red's was in…well, red, and Marth's was in blue. Red's eye had been restored to normal by a healer. The black and blue that had tainted his skin was now gone. The three conversed happily while they ate.

Link, although enjoying his conversation with Red and Marth, kept glancing down the table. Ike was not present. Link wondered where he could be. He didn't give it much thought however. He was probably still asleep or something.

Breakfast went on normally. The Smashers ate and talked. Sheik stayed true to her promise and didn't eat a thing. Link looked around. Ike still hadn't shown up. He was starting to worry about his friend. But he had no time do ponder the matter as Zelda stood up and spoke aloud.

"I have several things that need to be done," said the princess. "Feel free to explore the castle or do whatever you wish. I must be off."

And with that, Zelda departed. Link turned to Marth, who was just finishing the last of his plate.

"I'm gonna go do some training by the lake. Wanna come?"

"Sure, I'll join you," Marth replied. And the two left the table.

Link took this opportunity alone with his fellow swordsman to relay the nightmare he had the previous night. As the two made their way across the lush green field leading to the lake, Link was just finishing his story.

"Perhaps it was a premonition," said Marth, as they neared the lake. "You know, a vision of the future."

"Maybe…"

"And the girl. Any idea who she was?"

Link gave him a somber look. "No. She didn't sound like anyone I've ever met before. Ugh, this is all so confusing."

When the two reached the lake, Marth said, "I'm not sure exactly what that dream meant, but I'd suggest you keep your eyes open for any, shall we say, damsels in distress."

* * *

Red sat under a large tree outside the castle. The sun shone brightly overhead, casting its rays upon the lake. Red's three Pokemon, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, were out of their Poke Balls and enjoying the day. Squirtle was lounging in the lake, his belly up. His eyes gazed at the passing clouds. Ivysaur napped next to Red, the bud on his back moving each time he snored. Charizard soared through the skies, his wingbeats audible even from the ground.

Red watched Marth and Link sparring by the water. Link was good, but Marth was clearly dominating. Marth's elegant swordplay easily overpowered Link's forceful and erratic style. Although Red was sure that if Link had the rest of his supplies – his bombs, arrows, boomerang, and chain – things would be a bit more even.

Link sent a powerful slash at Marth, who ducked and kicked Link to the ground. He then held his blade, Falchion, at Link's throat. Marth had won. Red applauded as Marth extended a hand to Link and helped him up. Then, they began again.

"An entertaining bout, no?" said a voice in Red's ear.

Red yelped and jumped up. Ivysaur gave a disgruntled grunt at his Trainer for waking him and moved to a quieter spot in the distance. Red, meanwhile, found Sheik standing behind his tree. He placed his hand over his chest, trying to slow his speeding heart rate.

"Holy hell, Sheik," said the Trainer. "Will you stop that? I swear one day you're gonna give me a heart attack."

Sheik chuckled. "My apologies. But I cannot help it. It is, shall we say, fun."

Sheik had a habit of appearing out of nowhere and scaring the living hell out of Red. Although the Trainer knew it was harmless fun, it gets frustrating when an intimidating ninja pops out of nowhere every five seconds.

Sheik sat on the grass, her eyes watching Marth defeat Link yet again. Red hesitantly took a seat next to her. His heart began to speed up again, this time the cause had nothing to do with fear.

The two watched as Link engaged Marth for the third time. Red had to admit Link was getting better. His fighting style became more intellectual as he began to read Marth's movements. He still lost, but it was a good match. After Marth helped Link up for the third time, they began yet again.

"They don't seem to tire, do they?" Sheik mused aloud.

"Nope," Red said.

Red watched Marth and Link for a moment before a thought came to his mind.

"Where's Peach? I would have thought she'd be out here going gaga over Marth," Red said, implying his knowledge of Peach's little crush on the Altean prince.

Sheik laughed again. "I thought so too, but she said she wanted to see the library."

"Oh."

The two best friends sat in silence again. Just then, Squirtle came out of the water and hobbled over to Red. The Trainer stroked the little turtle on his head. Squirtle let out a dreamy sigh and curled up into a ball, closing his eyes.

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

Sheik hesitated. Red could have sworn he saw a tiny bit of crimson on the little of her cheek he was able to see.

"I…I wanted to thank you," said Sheik, rather quickly. "For what you did for me yesterday. A-and I'm sorry you got hurt because of it."

Red blushed heavily as the memory of the previous night came back to him.

_Red, along with Sheik, Marth, Peach, and Link were standing outside of the palace. Each of them was thinking of a way to get in. Just then, a swarm of guards came and grabbed each of them. They all tried to fight, but to no avail. Sheik was the only one who successfully defeated her captor. Then, two more guards came and roughly grabbed the Sheikah. She attempted to fight, but one of them kneed her in the stomach, immobilizing her. _

_Seeing Sheik doubled over in pain pushed Red over the edge. He elbowed his captor in the ribs and, upon his release, ran over to Sheik and her two guards. Red attempted to fight them off of her. His anger fueled him. A kick to the stomach temporarily disarmed one, but the second threw a punch to his face and he fell over clutching a painful eye._

"Forget about it," said Red, nervously picking at the grass. "It was embarrassing."

"No, it was brave," said Sheik. "You are quite the fighter."

Now it was Red's turn to laugh. "Me? A fighter? Not in this lifetime."

"Oh?" said Sheik, with a slight edge to her voice. "Then why is it that the two guards you attacked are both in the infirmary with broken ribs?"

Red looked up at her. He could tell, even with her cowl, that she was smiling. Her piercing red eyes showed a gleeful expression.

"No freakin' way!" said a shocked Red. He had actually _injured_ those bastards?

"Yes," said Sheik. "I think, with the right training, you could become a real force to be reckoned with."

"What kind of training?" Red asked.

Sheik gave a mysterious giggle. "Training with me."

Red blushed so badly that he actually had to hide his face from her. He turned away, looking at the sleeping Squirtle beside him.

"Y-you want to t-train me?" Red stammered.

"If you'd like," Sheik said mysteriously.

Red thought about that. Instantly, a glorious image formed in his mind. He pictured himself in a black ninja outfit fighting a faceless opponent…He defeated the unknown enemy…He stood on a raised platform, holding a golden trophy in his hands…He was the Brawl champion…The crowd cheered…Sheik's ruby-colored eyes shined with admiration…He pulled her close, his hand reaching to remove her cowl…

"Red?"

Red jerked back to life. The magnificent image was gone. There was no roaring crowd in front of him, only the fighting forms of Marth and Link by the lake. Red looked at Sheik, a curious look was in her eyes.

"Huh?" Red said.

"Would you train with me or not?" Sheik asked, rather impatiently.

The previous image floating back into his mind, Red nodded.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Zelda walked briskly down the carpeted halls of her palace. The day was already drawing to a close and she hadn't seen Ike since yesterday. When she awoke in the morning, he was already gone. She had searched the entire palace for him but couldn't find him at all.

She had seen Marth and Link sparring by the lake, she had seen Sheik and Red sitting under a tree watching them, she had seen Peach reading in the library, but Ike was nowhere to be found.

Fatigue began to overtake the princess. Grudgingly, she trudged back to her room, hoping and praying that Ike was there.

He was.

Zelda exhaled a sigh of relief as she saw her fiancé lying in bed, fast asleep. She moved over to him and looked at his face. He looked a mess. His hair was tousled and his closed eyes had dark circles around them. It didn't look like he had gotten much sleep the previous night.

Zelda's mind began to wander as she changed into her nightdress. What was wrong with Ike? Why had he avoided her all day?

She climbed into bed, giving one last look at the man she loved.

_Perhaps I'll ask him in the morning_, she mused, before sleep took her in.

* * *

­­­­­

_**Chapter two is finished. In the next chapter, Zelda confronts Ike about why he avoided her all day. Also, Red's training begins…Hold on to your cap Red!**_

_**Review if you liked! Peace!**_


	3. Confrontations

_**Hola, readers! Welcome to Chapter Three of "The Next Heir"! I haven't much to say on this chapter. I'm not sure I did the best job, but I hope y'all like it anyway!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Chapter Three: Confrontations_

Dawn broke over the horizon as Link lay in bed, shaking violently. He had just woken up from yet another nightmare. The same one as the previous night. The shadowed woman crying out to him. Link unable to move. She screams in pain with the sound of the whips and then there is silence.

Link sat up in bed, feeling slightly nauseous. His body was once again drenched in sweat. The sickening feeling in his stomach grew. Instantly, Link jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, just making it in time.

As he sat on the cold marble floor after being violently sick, he wondered just how much more of this he was going to have to take.

* * *

Zelda awoke the next morning, fully ready to talk to Ike. But when she looked beside her, she saw he was already gone. Cursing inwardly for waking too late, she got up, showered, dressed (in her pink and white dress), and began scouring the castle yet again. This time, she wasn't going to let him get away from her.

Zelda pounded the halls with surprising speed, her eyes searching high and low for any sign of her fiancé.

Then at last, she found him.

She climbed the long, circular staircase leading to the highest point of the palace. Once her journey was over, she found herself outside, standing on the stone circular roof of the tallest tower. Ike was there, still in his usual uniform, simply gazing at the lush green view below.

"There you are," said Zelda, quickly approaching the mercenary.

Ike whipped around in surprise, his hand was hovering atop the hilt of his sword. But as his gaze fell upon Zelda, he relaxed and turned back to admiring the view.

"Have I worried you with my absence?" Ike asked without preamble.

"Well, yes," answered a slightly irritated Zelda.

Ike sighed. "I apologize. I just have a lot on my mind is all and I needed some time alone."

A light breeze played across their faces. Zelda gazed at his face. He looked a bit more rested than she had seen him the night before. He had apparently gotten some sleep, which was good. But he still looked like an emotional wreck.

"What is troubling you?" Zelda asked.

Ike gave no answer. He merely continued staring over the tower. His silent treatment was raising Zelda's temper by a fair amount, but she kept her cool.

"What is troubling you?" Zelda repeated, much more firmly this time. Her tone implied that she demanded an answer.

But Ike still didn't give her one.

"Damn it, Ike! Answer me!" Zelda shouted.

Ike rounded on her. The venomous look in his eyes sent chills up and down Zelda's spine, but she stood her ground.

"You want an answer?" Ike asked, his voice slightly menacing. "Well, here it is..." And without warning, he shouted out, "I can't do this!"

Zelda looked at him, confused. "Care to clarify?" she asked.

"This whole king thing," Ike shouted. "It's just too much. What if I mess up? Do you think I'd want that hanging over me? People could die because of me! _You_ could…" Ike paused, incapable of completing that sentence. When he spoke again, his voice was small and timid. "I'm scared, Zelda. I can't do it."

Zelda stared at him. Did Ike just admit that he was…_scared_? Of all the things she had expected him to say, this was not one of them.

"So you're afraid?" Zelda asked. "_Ike_ is _afraid_? I don't believe this!"

Ike gave her a surprised look. Zelda was angry. She gave him a fierce glare as she yelled at him.

"What ever happened to the brave man who led a group of mercenaries into war? What ever happened to the brave man who fought side by side with me and the others in the Subspace Emissary? Goddesses, what happened to the brave man who had the balls to trick me into kissing him a year ago?" (Ike couldn't help but give a light chuckle at that comment) "Where is that man? Where is the man I love?"

When Zelda finished her rant, she was crying. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. Ike merely shook his head.

"I don't know," he said.

"Well, find him," Zelda said, her voice surprisingly clear for someone crying so hard. "Because I need him. I can't do this alone."

And with that, Zelda departed. Her sobs echoed loudly in Ike's ears.

And then, for the first time in Ike's memory, he bowed his head, and he cried.

* * *

"Straighten your stance!"

"Don't slouch!"

"Look where you're going!"

"You call that a punch?"

Red lay on the grassy ground for the fifteenth time that day. His entire body was in pain. He looked across the grassy field at Sheik, who was in her Sheikah outfit, preparing to strike again.

They were in the spot by the lake they were in the day before. Only this time, Red and Sheik were the one's training, while Link and Marth watched. Peach, was once again absent. Presumably at the library again.

True to her word, Sheik had begun teaching Red how to fight. Only it wasn't anything like Red thought it would be.

Sheik was, for lack of a better word, a hardass teacher. Though Red _was_ learning, he was forced to endure much pain along the way. Rather than guiding him through the steps, Sheik preferred a practical approach. "You learn more through doing," she had said. And so she came at Red full force, and told Red to defend himself. A feat which, no matter how hard he tried, proved impossible.

"Get up," Sheik commanded. "Come on, up!"

Slowly, Red picked himself off of the ground, wincing in pain. He stood there, waiting for Sheik's next attack.

"Ready?" Sheik shouted.

"Uh-huh," said Red, not ready at all.

Sheik immediately vanished. Or at least that's what it seemed like. She was moving so quickly toward him that she looked like a blur. Acting on impulse, Red moved to his right, just avoiding Sheik's attack. He let out a sigh of relief. But his accomplishment was short-lived. For Sheik materialized out of nowhere behind him and gave him a hard roundhouse kick to his side. Red flew in the air and landed in the chilly waters of the lake.

Freezing, Red paddled wildly, struggling to keep himself above water. He was determined not to let his fatigue get the better of him. With a tremendous effort, the Trainer swam to the shore, lifted himself out of the water and collapsed on the grassy earth, coughing and sputtering from the icy water he had swallowed.

"Never get complacent in the midst of battle," said Sheik, towering over him. "You must always stay two steps ahead of your opponent. Otherwise, you will always lose."

Red, panting, barely comprehended any of this. "Can we…can we…take a…break?" he asked between breaths.

Sheik rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "I should go check on Zelda anyway. She seemed a bit upset this morning."

Red exhaled a breath of relief.

"But we'll finish later," Sheik said strictly.

Red groaned.

* * *

Link and Marth sat by the lake watching Red and Sheik train. Or rather, watching Sheik knock Red to the ground over and over. Link had just confided in Marth about the dream again. Marth was looking at his friend with a troubled expression.

"It was worse this time," Link said. "The vision was a bit clearer, and I vomited when I woke up."

"Okay _that_, I did not need to hear," said a disgusted Marth. "But seriously mate, I think you should see Zelda about this. She's a sorceress isn't she? Maybe she can make the dream go away."

Link shook his head. "No. Zelda's got enough on her plate as it is. Her brother dying, along with this whole queen thing. I mean did you see her this morning at breakfast? She looked like a wreck. She's really stressed out at the moment. I don't want to add to her burden with my silly troubles."

Marth sighed. He figured Link would say something like this. Always being noble and putting other people ahead of himself.

"And…I kinda don't want the dreams to stop," Link admitted sheepishly.

Marth did a double-take. "What? Why on earth not?"

Link hugged his knees, his expression somber. "Well…what if the dream means something? What if the girl in the dream is real? What if she needs my help? I mean, having the same nightmare two nights in a row isn't a coincidence. I may feel like crap when I wake up, but that's a small price to pay if I could save an innocent life don't you think?"

Marth considered this. True, Link's dream didn't sound like an ordinary dream. Someone _could _be asking him for help. But who? And why?

Marth's musings however, were cut short by Red, who was crawling over to the duo. He looked like hell. There were cuts and bruises on his face, and he was soaked to the bone. Red collapsed on the ground in front of the two swordsme, who looked at him curiously. Red moaned into the grass.

"I can't take it anymore!" he shouted. "It's like she's trying to kill me!"

"You had one training session and you're already tired of her?" Link asked, shaking his head.

"Look at me!" Red yelled, standing up (with an extreme effort). His clothes were filthy. His red vest had rips in it, revealing the black t-shirt underneath. His jeans were torn, revealing bruises on his legs. His entire outfit was still dripping wet. "And this is just _one hour_ with her!" He groaned, throwing himself back onto the ground.

"It's your own fault for agreeing to train with her," Marth noted, ignoring the angry look the Pokemon Trainer shot him. "What were you thinking?"

"Ugh, I don't know," said the exhausted Trainer.

"Well there's no backing out now," said Link. "You're gonna have to stick with her. And besides, you're not gonna get better than her when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. She rules that area of fighting better than anyone I know. You should be grateful someone so skilled is teaching you."

Red snorted. "Yeah, but at what price? My death?"

The two swordsmen laughed.

* * *

Princess Peach sat in a comfortable armchair in the cozy library, sipping a cup of tea and reading an ancient book on the history of Hyrule. Her frilly pink dress graced the floor while she sat, absorbed in the large volume.

Peach had become enraptured by Hyrule's fascinating history the moment she picked up the book. She had found all of the mystical creatures, spells, and warriors so interesting. She wondered vaguely why Zelda left such a wonderful place to live at the Smash Mansion.

"The history of Hyrule is quite fascinating is it not?"

Peach jumped about a foot in the air and dropped her book. In front of her stood a man she didn't know. He was a young man of about twenty. He had short, auburn-colored hair and dark eyes. He donned a black tunic and slacks. He was a very handsome youth. Peach felt herself blush just looking at him.

"Who…who are you?" asked the princess.

"That is what I was about to ask you, my lady," said the man. He had a soft and silky voice that Peach almost melted from.

"M-my name is P-peach," Peach stuttered, still spellbound by the man. "I'm a friend of Princess Zelda."

"Ah, yes," said the man. "Father did mention guests."

"Father?"

The man gave an embarrassed laugh. "Oh my! Where are my manners? My name is Collin Ross. Very pleased to meet you." Collin took one of Peach's gloved hands and lightly pressed his lips to it. Peach couldn't help but giggle, but she quickly passed it off as a cough. Whether Collin bought it or not, he never showed it.

Then, something struck in Peach's memory. "Wait a second. _Ross_?"

"Yes," said Collin. "My father is Lord Alistair Ross. But please do not take it to heart. Truth be told, I do not like him very much."

"Why not?"

"Well," said Collin taking a seat in a nearby armchair. Peach mimicked him, resuming her seat. "He is a bit strict. Especially with matters pertaining to the throne. He was very upset when his highness died. And I do not think he is very fond of Princess Zelda's groom-to-be either."

Peach gave him a shocked look. "He isn't? Why not? Ike's a great man!" she said.

"You know him?"

"Oh yes," Peach exclaimed. "I've known him in over a year now. He's brave, kind, caring, oh and extremely handsome."

"It sounds like _you're _in love with him," Collin said teasingly.

"Of course not," said Peach, leaning forward and hitting him playfully on the arm. "We're just friends. He really loves Zelda. In fact, I've never seen anyone so in love as he is. It's really sweet actually."

Collin said nothing. He seemed to be thinking about something. Peach cast her thoughts around as well. _Why doesn't Lord Ross like Ike? _Peach thought. _Everyone likes Ike._

Peach gazed at the entrancing man before her. Then, an idea hit her. She smirked, knowing that if she played her cards right, she could get Collin to do exactly what she wanted. It was time _she_ turned on _her _charm.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Peach exclaimed, snapping Collin out of his thoughts. "Why don't you try and get to know Ike. Then, maybe you could convince your father that he's a good man."

Collin seemed to consider this. "Hmm," he said.

"Pleeeeease?" Peach pleaded, putting on her best pair of puppy dog eyes. She saw him tense slightly. She smirked inwardly, knowing she already won.

"Alright," said Collin. "I will talk with Ike."

"Oh, thank you!" Peach exclaimed happily. Collin gave a sheepish smile.

_I still got it,_ Peach thought to herself. And she and Collin continued to talk. Peach's book lay on the floor, entirely forgotten.

* * *

**_Ugh. Another two-thousand words taking up nearly my entire day. I need to get quicker at this._**

**_Anyway, who is this mysterious man claiming to be Lord Ross' son? And why does it seem like Peach has the hots for him?  
_**

**_In the next Chapter, Collin and Ike meet, Red and Sheik have another training session, and Link tries to get to the bottom of his nightmares. What will Ike and Collin say to each other? Will Red crack under the pressure? And will Link finally discover the meaning of his dreams? Find out in Chapter Four! Coming Soon!_**

**_Review if you liked! Peace!_**


	4. Questions

_**Once again, this chapter took hours to write, but I completed it. I think this is one of my better pieces of work. Please let me know if I'm right. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Chapter Four: Questions_

Sheik sat quietly at the dinner table. As usual, she refused to touch her plate until the men had left. Link, Marth, and Red were still there. Ike was, as expected, still absent. Sheik looked down the table at Red. He looked like hell. He had changed his clothes to his tunic outfit, but his face still bore scars of their training. He also kept wincing in pain every few minutes. Sheik smirked under her cowl. _He'll learn_, she thought.

Sheik's eyes traveled over to Princess Peach, who had a very happy grin on her face. Peach was always happy, but something about her smile sparked Sheik's attention. It was a like an odd mixture of content and mischief. She was up to something, that was for sure. But when Sheik questioned her about why she was so happy, Peach merely replied, "It's a nice day," and refused to say anything more.

Sheik shook her head and her eyes drifted to the opposite end of the table, where Zelda sat alone.

Sheik immediately felt a rush of pity at the princess. She had been crying all day, though she wouldn't tell Sheik why. This itself was odd, considering Zelda always told Sheik everything. They were like sisters. But Zelda continued to keep herself bottled up. She refused to let anyone sit near her at dinner. So she sat there, alone, not even touching her food.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came two men. One, Sheik recognized as Lord Ross, the other was a handsome man she didn't know. Distantly, Sheik heard Peach give a small giggle.

"Everyone," said Lord Ross, drawing everybody's attention to he and the man accompanying him. "I would like to introduce the head of Hyrule's Royal Council, and my son, Lord Collin Ross. He has been away for a while, but I am happy to announce that he has returned."

Everyone looked up at the auburn haired man. He gave everyone a cheery wave. But what surprised Sheik, was the wink he sent in Peach's direction. Sheik looked at the blonde princess just in time to see her return it. _I guess they know each other_, Sheik mused.

"Oh my goodness," came Zelda's voice. She sounded rather excited as she gazed upon Ross' son. She stood up and ran at the man, embracing him in a big hug. "Collin! It's so good to see you!" She stood back and surveyed him. "Last I saw you, you were barely thirteen! Look at you, all grown up!"

"Thank you Princess Zelda," said Collin, also surveying his friend. "And I should say the same to you, my princess. Definitely not a young girl anymore. Engaged too, I hear?"

"Yes," said Zelda. Sheik could have sworn she heard a slight change in her tone. She sounded slightly morose. Of course, only Sheik's well-trained ears were able to pick it up.

"I see," said Collin, looking around. "Where is your groom-to-be? I am eager to meet him."

"Oh, um," Zelda stammered. "He's…busy at the moment. But I'm sure you'd like him if you met him."

"I am sure I would also," Collin replied. For some reason, he gave his father an odd look at these words. Lord Ross however, averted his gaze. Zelda seemed to notice this too, as she quickly diverted their attention to the table.

"Um…let me introduce you to my friends," she said, pointing to each of them in turn. "This," she pointed at Link. "is Link."

"Ah, Link," said Collin, moving toward the Hylian and shaking his hand. "I have heard a great deal about you. I must thank you for all of the help you have given this kingdom." He gave Link a low bow, Link blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh, it was nothing," he said.

Zelda then introduced Marth and Red, who shook hands with Collin. Collin gave a questioning look at the cuts and bruises on Red's face.

"Training," Red had said, giving Sheik a hard glare. Sheik giggled, also drawing Collin's attention in the process.

"This is Sheik," Zelda introduced. "She's like a sister to me. She's done as much for me as Link has."

"I see," said Collin, shaking the Sheikah's hand. "Thank you for helping the princess."

"It was my pleasure," said Sheik politely. Immediately at his touch, Sheik sensed something about Collin. Something strange. She felt a strange aura around him. An aura Sheik only felt around two other people: Ganondorf, and Zelda herself. _What are you?_ Sheik thought, as he let go of her hand and moved away from her.

"And lastly," said Zelda. "Is my best friend, Princess Peach."

Collin smiled at the blonde-haired princess, who returned his smile with interest. "We've met," said Collin, giving Peach a regal wave. "Good evening princess."

"Good evening, Lord Collin," said Peach sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Sheik sighed. _Sorry, Marth_, she thought. _Peach has a new crush now. _Sheik watched Collin take a seat next to the blonde and they immediately started talking. Sheik looked around at Marth, who was looking determinedly at his plate. His eyes had a cold, hard look in them. Sheik shuddered. Marth was a gentle soul, but when he gave you that look, he could chills up and down your spine. He even intimidated Sheik sometimes…just a little.

Dinner proceeded much more cheerfully than Sheik had expected. With Collin's arrival, Zelda became slightly happier. She spent some time catching up with her friend in between his conversations with Peach. Sheik couldn't help but laugh at Peach. She was openly flirting with Collin, who, much to Sheik's surprise, seemed to be flirting back. Marth seemed to notice this too, for he hardly said anything during the entire meal. And when Link questioned him, he snapped.

"I'm fine, Link!" he had said, rather loudly. But the table was so loud already that, once again, only Sheik seemed to notice.

Soon, dinner was over and the diners began to bid each other good-night. Sheik saw Zelda drag Collin away from Peach to talk to him. Peach looked taken aback by Zelda's abruptness, but merely shrugged and walked off. Sheik looked away from them and saw Red moving quickly away from the table. Sheik caught up to him in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, no you don't," she said, grabbing the Trainer by the collar. "I said we'd finish training later didn't I? Well, it's later now, so let's go."

"But it's dark out," Red protested.

Sheik smirked under her cowl. "I know."

* * *

Link lay in bed, still awake. He gazed out of the window into the moonlit night. In the distance, he could hear loud splashes and shouts of pain. Link assumed they were coming from Red, who had been dragged kicking and screaming (quite literally), to the lake by Sheik so they could train some more.

Link's eyes itched with tiredness, but every time he closed his eyes, he jerked them open again. He was afraid to sleep. Afraid of the dream he knew would come. Link rubbed his eyes and yawned. Dream or no dream, he _had_ to sleep soon.

Link thought about what Marth had said earlier. He had told Link to go to Zelda. Link considered this. Zelda was very smart and very good at magic. No doubt she would be able to rid him of the dream for good. But something was holding him back. Link tried to convince himself that it was his concern for Zelda that kept him from going to her, but something told him he was wrong.

The problem was, he _wanted_ to have the dreams. He felt as though they meant something. As though someone was really calling out to him, begging for his help. He wanted to save that person, whoever she was. But he didn't know how.

Link thought about Zelda again. Perhaps she _could_ help him. Perhaps she would be able to shed some light as to what the dream meant.

His decision made, Link closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

It was nearing midnight, and Ike was nowhere to be found. Zelda stood by her window gazing the night sky, thinking of the conversation she had with him that morning. She had regretted everything she had said to him. She knew Ike's heart was in the right place, and yet she still shouted at him. She knew she was being selfish. She was attempting to force Ike into this without even caring about how he felt about it. She should have known it would hit him hard. Ike had never even been close to being royalty in his life. And now all of a sudden, he was being forced to be a king.

A tear streamed down Zelda's cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it off, as she knew it would only be replaced by another. She began to think about the life she had over the last year. Her and Ike, happily and carelessly in love. It was funny how it all started with a trick involving accidental self-mutilation. But after that, the two were inseparable. Fighting (and winning) in team battles and spending romantic nights together. Be it a romantic dinner for two, a movie, or simply gazing at the stars, Zelda and Ike were perfectly happy.

And then came the happiest day of her life when Ike proposed to her. She had been virtually speechless. But her happiness was short-lived when she had been told her brother had died. And now she was here in Hyrule, her coronation slowly approaching. A coronation in which she now unsure of whether she wanted or not.

* * *

Ike stood atop the tallest tower still gazing at the now dark view. Distantly, he saw Red standing on top of something in the lake. It looked as if he was trying to balance on it. Sheik was on land behind him, watching. After about a minute, Red fell into the water, and Sheik began to shout something Ike didn't understand. Ike chuckled. Red was such an idiot sometimes. Especially around Sheik. In fact, Red kind of reminded Ike of himself when he first arrived at the Smash Mansion.

When Ike first stepped through the threshold of the Mansion, his eyes immediately fell upon the Hylian princess. He wouldn't call it love at first sight, but he was definitely attracted to her. He saw her long golden-brown hair and magnificent sapphire eyes and was instantly infatuated. Then, after getting to know the princess, he had successfully fallen in love with her.

Ike would always act silly around Zelda. He didn't know why. Even when he knew he was in love with her, he still questioned his strange behavior. He would always try to make her laugh, which he succeeded at doing many times. But it wasn't all fun and games. Soon came the prospect of confessing to her.

Though his confession wasn't anything like he had imagined, he was still successful. He remembered all of the wonderful times he had with Zelda when they became an item. The memory that stuck out the most was his recent proposal. He had been so nervous handing the concealed ring to the princess. But when she accepted it, his heart soared into the heavens. He wondered to himself just how such a wonderful life had become so close to ruin in such a short amount of time.

"Hello," said a deep voice in Ike's ear.

For the second time on that tower, Ike jumped in shock and reached for his sword. Unsheathing it, he turned and pointed it toward a man with auburn hair and dark eyes. He looked slightly younger than Ike. Maybe about three years. He looked harmless, but Ike still held his sword. He had never seen this man before, and therefore didn't know if he was a threat or not.

The man looked at the large golden blade with fearful eyes. "My word," said the man. "Sir, I assure you that I am not an enemy. Please put away your sword."

Ike gave the man a suspicious stare and lowered his sword. He still held it however, just in case.

"Alright," said the man, eyeing the sword apprehensively. "I guess that will be good enough."

"Who are you?" Ike inquired.

"My name is Collin Ross," said the man, bowing slightly at the mercenary.

"Ross?" Ike said. "As in a relative of Alistair Ross?"

"Yes, he is my father."

Ike rolled his eyes and replaced Ragnell within in it's sheath. He turned away from Collin and continued admiring the scenery. "What do you want? You here to tell me what a bad king I'll make too?"

"Um…no," said Collin, sounding taken aback by Ike's attitude. "Forgive me for saying so, but you do not seem as nice as Princess Zelda and Princess Peach say you are."

Ike snorted. "Don't worry, I'm not usually such an ass. I've just got a lot on my mind and I'd prefer to be left alone."

"Is something the matter?" Collin asked. "You could talk to me about it."

"I'd rather not talk to _you _about anything," Ike shot at him. "Please leave."

Collin ignored his protests and stood next to him, also admiring the view.

"What are they doing?" Collin asked, pointing toward Red and Sheik, who were now sparring. Even from high up in the palace, they were able to see Sheik knock Red down again and again.

"Training, I think," said Ike shortly.

Time went by in silence. The two merely watched the training duo below. After a few awkward moments, Ike broke the ice.

"May I ask why you're still here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Collin said. "But you are not very easy to talk to my friend."

"What did you want to talk about?" Ike asked, wanting to get this conversation over with so the man could leave him alone.

"Why do you refuse to become king?"

Ike sighed. "How much did Zelda tell you?"

"She told me enough, Ike," Collin answered. "Just after dinner, she cornered me and told me all I needed to know. Now my question to you is: why do you refuse to become king?"

"Because –" Ike began, but Collin cut him off.

"Is it because you are afraid?" he asked. "Is it because you think you are incapable of ruling this world?"

"Yes," said Ike. "I assume Zelda told you that too?"

Collin shook his head. "No, I figured that out on my own. Why else would you hesitate to take such an offer?"

Ike said nothing, he merely continued staring into the night.

"Now, before you say anything else, I wish to ask you something," Collin continued.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me, do you love Princess Zelda?" Collin inquired.

Ike looked at him quizzically. _What kind of a question is that?_ Ike thought to himself. _Of course I do!_

"If I didn't, there wouldn't be an engagement ring on her finger now would there?" Ike said irritably.

Collin smiled. "I suppose you are right. Now answer me this: do you love her enough that you would do anything for her?"

"Of course," Ike responded immediately, not sure where Collin was going with this.

"Then tell me," Collin said. "Why do you hesitate?"

Ike opened his mouth to reply, but found that he had no answer. Collin brought up an excellent point. If Ike really loved Zelda, why would he make her so unhappy? If he truly loved her, he would have gladly accepted reigning Hyrule, rather than hide like a scared puppy.

"I-I don't know…" Ike said.

"If you love the princess, your top priority should be her happiness, am I right?" Collin asked.

"Y-yes…"

"Then why are you displeasing her?"

Again, Ike had no answer. Collin took advantage of Ike's silence and continued.

"And not only that, you act as if you will be ruling alone."

Ike looked up at him. "I don't get it," he said.

Collin laughed. "Oh, Ike. Do you honestly think the king makes the decisions by himself?"

"Uh…"

"No, he does not," Collin continued. "You will have a Vizier, along with the entire council to deliberate with. And believe me, my father and I take our jobs very seriously."

"Then why is it," Ike said. "That your father was the one who tried to talk me out of it?"

Collin waved a carefree hand. "My father is very sensitive about the throne. He was the same way when Princess Zelda's brother inherited it. But he still worked under him for years. Trust me he will warm up to you sooner or later."

"That's good to hear," Ike said sarcastically.

"And another thing," Collin said, ignoring Ike's comment. "You will also have Zelda by your side. And she is the most intelligent woman you will ever meet. Believe me, she will not allow you to make any mistakes."

Ike thought about this. Collin was…absolutely right! Ike won't be alone. He'll have Zelda with him every step of the way. And with her by his side, how could he fail? Ike smiled brightly at his new friend.

"You know what?" he said to Collin. "You're absolutely right. I _can_ do this. Especially with Zelda by my side."

"See? I told you," Collin said, returning Ike's smile.

The two then turned and looked out into the night. Ike nudged Collin brotherly. "You're all right," he said.

"You are too," said Collin.

* * *

Red panted heavily, hiding behind a tree. He and Sheik had been going at it for three hours now, and Red was praying to every holy thing he could think of for it to end.

Suddenly, a pair of bandaged hands grabbed his neck from the side. Red twisted his head around and saw Sheik standing there, a victorious glint in her fiery eyes. Sheik had Red's throat in a death grip. Red gasped and sputtered for air, trying with all his might to pry Sheik's hand off of him, but to no avail.

As he began to lose consciousness however, Sheik let go. Red fell to the ground, deeply breathing in the cool night air.

"You know," Sheik said, squatting down to meet his eyes. "I wouldn't have found you if you weren't breathing so hard."

"I…couldn't…help…it," Red said between breaths. "I'm exhausted, Sheik. We've been at it for hours."

"Alright, alright," Sheik said, giving in. "We can stop for tonight."

Red gave a jubilant sigh and slumped with his back to the tree. Sheik took a seat next to him.

"You're learning though," Sheik said to the Trainer. "I think with a few more lessons, you will be able to at least challenge me."

"If I'm not dead first," Red grumbled.

Sheik sighed. "Okay, maybe I have been a little hard on you."

"A little?" Red exclaimed. "We've had two lessons and I already have more bruises and scars than I've ever had in my entire life."

"I'm sorry," Sheik said solemnly. "I promise, I'll lighten up."

"Thanks," said Red.

The two sat in silence for another few minutes, before a thought came up to Red's mind.

"Sheik?" he said tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Um…would you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you…" Red hesitated, knowing what her reaction would be if he completed his sentence. But he knew she couldn't possibly hurt him any more than she had already, so he asked her anyway. "Would you let me see your face?"

Red closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. When it never came, Red looked at Sheik questioningly. Her eyes were closed and she heaved a sigh.

"Why would you want to see my face?" Sheik asked.

"Because I…I'm curious."

Sheik sighed again. "No," she said. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh, okay," said Red rather sadly.

"Not yet anyway," Sheik continued. Red gave her a curious stare. "Tell you what, I'll show you my face, provided you defeat me first."

Red's heart plummeted. Defeat Sheik? Yeah, right. Sheik seemed to read his mind, for she said, "Now don't get discouraged. I think you'll manage it someday."

"Really?" Red said.

"With more training of course," Sheik answered.

"Alright," said the Pokemon Trainer. "I accept your terms."

* * *

Ike walked quietly into his and Zelda's room. Zelda was already asleep in bed. Ike undressed and climbed into bed with her. Zelda stirred and opened her eyes.

"I-Ike?" she said in a surprised tone.

"Shh," Ike said, placing a finger to her lips. "Everything is alright now."

Ike leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. A kiss that Zelda was more than happy to return.

* * *

**_WHOOOOO! My longest chapter yet! OVER THREE-THOUSAND WORDS! I must say I think I did pretty good with this one. I'm not braggin' or anything, I'm just proud of myself, something I rarely ever am. So leave me my pride 'kay?_**

_**In the next chapter, Collin and Lord Ross have a little chat, and Link meets a certain someone…**_

_**Review if you liked! Peace! **_


	5. Plans

**_This chapter is short, I'm aware. I wasn't very attentive while writing it, so it's probably not the best of chapters. It's more informative than anything. But a few very important things happen in this chapter, so I suggest you read it if you don't want to be lost later on…_**

_**Also, I had to do some research on Fire Emblem to accurately write some of this chapter. Please let me know if any of my facts are incorrect.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter Five: Plans  
_

Collin Ross walked quietly down the halls to his father's study. True to his word to Princess Peach, he had spoken to Ike. Collin liked the mercenary. Though he seemed a bit shrewd and blunt, there was something about him that Collin couldn't help but like. Something in Collin's mind told him that they would be good friends.

Now he was on phase two of his promise to Peach: talk to his father. Collin rounded a corner and knocked on the first door of the hall. Collin heard a sharp voice say, "Enter". Collin did so.

Alistair's study was a simple room. A wooden chair stood behind a large wooden desk by the window. A large bookshelf stood on the left wall. Fire crackled in the fireplace, casting a dim light around the otherwise dark room. Over the mantle was a portrait of the Hyrule palace surrounded by a lush green landscape. An armchair stood by the fire. Collin saw his father sitting comfortably on it, an open book in his hands.

"Collin," Alistair said, looking up from his book at his son. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"Nothing, father," Collin said innocently, walking over to the bookshelf. His eyes idly skimmed through the thick volumes.

There was silence between the father and son for a few minutes. Collin scanned the bookshelf while Alistair simply stared at his son suspiciously. Collin waited another moment before speaking again.

"Zelda's friends seem nice," he said. "I like them."

Alistair said nothing, but continued to stare at his son. Collin was still gazing at the bookshelf as he continued.

"I met Ike just now as well," he said lightly.

"Ah…I see," said Alistair. "Did you like him at all?"

"He is a bit shrewd, but I like him. I think he will make a great ruler when he marries the princess."

From the corner of his eye, Collin saw his father tense. A slightly angry look was on his face.

"You think so, do you?" Alistair asked in a menacing tone.

"Yes, I do," said Collin defiantly, still not meeting his father's gaze. "I think you are very wrong about him. He cares deeply for the princess and the people of Hyrule. He will rule us well, I believe."

"Really, now?" Alistair said angrily. "You honestly think some outsider without a drop of royal blood in his veins deserves to rule over this kingdom?"

"Yes. And you should too," said Collin, turning to face his father. Alistair had a very upset look on his face. He stood up, letting his book fall to the floor. He completely ignored it however, and faced his son.

"It matters not," he said. "I do not even believe he will accept the throne. He is too frightened, Collin."

"A problem which I heard you are responsible for," Collin shot at him. "And it is also a problem that I have rectified. Ike has accepted his duties and plans to take the throne."

Alistair looked shocked. A mixture of surprise and anger was in his eyes. "What did you do to convince him?"

"Nothing," said Collin. "All I did was say a few things. It was surprisingly easy actually."

Then, without warning, Alistair crossed the room and opened the door. "I do not wish to speak of this any longer. Leave now, please."

Without another word, Collin obeyed. As he walked the halls to his room, he thought about his father's reaction when he learned Ike agreed to take the throne. Why did he look so upset? He had served various kings and queens since before Collin was born. What was it about Ike that Alistair disliked so much?

"So many questions," Collin said to himself. "And yet no answers."

* * *

"You know," Ike panted. "We were _supposed_ to wait until our wedding night."

"_You_ started it," Zelda responded.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"All I did was give you a kiss. I didn't expect you to go all wild on me."

Zelda said nothing. She and Ike lay in bed. Her head rested on his bare chest while he stroked her long, golden-brown hair. The sky outside of the window had begun to turn from black, to a dark blue. Dawn was approaching.

"I've made up my mind you know," Ike said.

"About what?" Zelda asked him.

"About this whole king thing. I've decided to go through with it after all."

Zelda picked her head up and gaped in surprise at the mercenary. "So…so you'll do it?"

Ike nodded. "Yes, I will."

The next thing Ike knew, he was trapped by a bone-crushing hug. Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck so tightly that breathing became increasingly difficult. He could hear Zelda's muffled voice from his neck.

"Oh, Ike," she said. "I'm so happy! Thank you so much! You know…" she paused, releasing Ike from her grip. "I felt so bad for being so selfish to you. To be honest, I wasn't sure I wanted to be queen also. But I feel much more confident now that you're supporting me. Actually, it's more like we're supporting each other in this."

"It is," Ike said. "But before we can be king and queen, we have to get married first."

"Yeah, about that," Zelda said timidly.

"What?"

"Um…would you mind if we held the wedding here in Hyrule?"

"Of course we can," Ike said.

"Oh, thank you!" Zelda exclaimed. She tried to give Ike another strangling hug, but he stopped her. Instead, Zelda sat excitedly next to him, running at the mouth. "Oh there's so much to do! We have to plan the wedding _and_ the coronation. I think I'll let Peach handle the wedding. She'll enjoy that. And I'll leave the coronation ceremony to Lord Ross and Collin. They're the highest up in the kingdom aside from us.

"I think I'll have Samus and Sheik be my bridesmaids. Peach will be too busy being the planner and hostess. Oh, and wouldn't Nana look so cute as the flower girl? And her brother could be the ring bearer! Oh they would look so cute! We could invite the everyone from the Mansion. What about you? Anyone you want to invite?"

Ike thought for a moment. He knew his sister, Mist, wouldn't miss this for the world. And if Mist came, so would her husband Boyd. Ike's two best friends, Soren and Ranulf, would also want to come. Ike told Zelda the four names.

"Alright, so now that that's settled, we can – " Zelda began, but Ike cut her off, yawning.

"Zelda, can we talk about this in the morning?"

"It _is _morning," Zelda pointed out. Indeed, the sky had begun to turn a lighter shade of blue. A pinkish tinge lit the sky, signaling the start of sunrise.

"No, I mean, _after_ I sleep a little."

"Oh, right," said Zelda. And she placed a kiss on Ike's cheek. "Sleep well."

"Hmm…" was all Ike said before he closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.

* * *

Ike was at breakfast in the morning. He looked a little tired, but was happy nonetheless. He and Zelda seemed a bit too lovey-dovey with each other during the meal. Link wondered what happened between the two the previous night.

Red looked happier also. Although he sported more scars and bruises, and he had a cold, he still looked cheerful. Sheik even looked happier. She and Red conversed lightly throughout the meal.

After Zelda had told Peach that she wanted her to plan the wedding, Peach almost fainted. She squealed with delight for at least half-an-hour before running off with Zelda to start the plans, leaving a confused Collin in her wake.

Ike and Marth had decided to go down to the lake to spar. Link joined them, happy that everything was running smoothly once again.

Of course, Link still had his own problems to attend to. For the third night in a row, he had been plagued by the dream. This time, the image was even clearer than before. The woman was still a complete shadow to Link, but the image still stuck vividly in his mind. He also got sick again after waking from the dream, which Link found quite troublesome.

Now that Zelda was busy with wedding preparations and her upcoming coronation, Link had found it impossible to talk to her about the dream. Link sat watching Marth and Ike spar, wondering just what to do next.

* * *

One month had past since Ike and Zelda re-announced their upcoming wedding. By that time, Master Hand had sent six suitcases to the Hyrule castle. Each suitcase contained clothing for the guest smashers. Along with the suitcases, was a letter stating that, although Master Hand was allowing them to stay, they would be in a lot of trouble when they returned.

Peach was doing a very good job with the planning. Zelda and Ike had decided to have an outdoor wedding, so Peach chose a romantic beach in Hyrule for it. The beach was beautiful with pearly white sand and crystal clear water. Ike and Zelda both adored it.

Peach had also sent out the wedding invitations. Invitations were sent to sister and best friends in Crimea. Peach also sent invitations to the Smash Mansion, inviting all of the Smashers and Master Hand to the wedding.

The chefs and maids of the Hyrule castle were to provide the catering. And Peach had booked a famous Hylian musician to perform at the wedding. Peach had everything complete, and so the wedding was to take place in one week.

Ike had chosen Marth to be his best man. While he loved his best friends back in Crimea deeply, he had picked Marth for a reason.

Recently, Marth had begun to fall into a depression. Ike knew why too, it was because of Peach's current relationship with Collin. Peach and Collin had began developing a romantic relationship with one another. Ike knew this because he had once walked in on them while they were kissing one night in the courtyard. Unfortunately, Marth was with him at the time. Ever since then, Marth had become deeply depressed. His combat skills were falling, he was eating and sleeping more, and once or twice, Ike caught him crying in his bedroom.

Ike had chosen Marth to be his best man in the hopes of cheering him up. Although the Altean prince was still slightly depressed, he _was_ a little happier.

Red and Sheik were still training. True to her word, Sheik had lightened up the sessions, but they were still difficult. Fortunately however, Red was learning exceedingly quickly. He had even managed to land a blow on Sheik once. He might have even won that spar, had he not stopped and apologized the moment he hit her, causing him to get unexpectedly kicked in the stomach. All in all however, Red and Sheik were enjoying the time they spent together.

The only person who didn't seem to be enjoying his stay in Hyrule was Link.

For the past month, Link had been plagued by the dream. Every night it was the same. Sleep, dream the dream, wake up, vomit, and climb back into bed, shaking and sweating. Link had had no time to talk to Zelda, as she was constantly wrapped up in preparations for the wedding. He couldn't even talk to Marth anymore due to his current depression. Red was always delirious after training, so he was no help, Sheik always disappeared somewhere after training, and Peach was caught in between the wedding preparations and her relationship with Collin.

So Link was left to suffer the dream alone. What he didn't know however, was that his suffering was about to end…

* * *

That morning, Link and his fellow smashers were standing in the entrance hall. Lord Ross had called all of them together for an announcement. Each smasher stood, confused, waiting for Ross to make his big announcement.

Then, the oak front doors opened and in came a dozen guards in two single-file lines, Lord Ross in front. But what caught Link's eye was the figure the two front-most guards were holding between them.

It was a young woman of about nineteen. She had long, jet black hair that fell about her face. Her head was bowed, concealing her facial features, but Link still saw her skin was pale white. She had on a violet dress that was torn slightly in places. It looked like she had gotten into a tussle with the guards. As she passed Link, she pulled her head up and looked him in the eyes.

It happened instantly.

An image of a shadowy figure locked in a dungeon cell flooded Link's mind. The shadow picked up her head. Link saw her face clearly now. She was a beautiful woman, but her silver-colored eyes were filled with anguish. Link's heart almost stopped as he saw the same face that was looking at him at that very moment.

* * *

_**And there she is, the woman of Link's dreams. Literally. Just what will happen next? Who is this woman? And why has she been calling out to Link? And will this affect the wedding? Will Red ever defeat Sheik? Find out in Chapter Six! Coming Soon!**_

_**Review if you liked! Peace!**_


	6. Explanations

**_I'm back again with the next chapter! This chapter is much longer than the last. I think I did alright here. Read it, please. And enjoy!_**

_**Oh and please be warned, Ike says a few swear-words in this chapter. Nothing too bad, but if things like that offend you, let me know and I won't write them anymore. I don't want to lose my readers ...**_

_**Okay, now you can enjoy!  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter Six: Explanations  
_

Sheik watched the twelve guards walk down the entrance hall. The female captive did not struggle. She merely looked at Link, who was standing on Sheik's left. Sheik followed her gaze. Link's eyes were wide and his face was pale. He watched the guards move, his eyes never leaving the female.

Zelda was the first to act. She walked in front of the guards and held up a hand. Sheik couldn't help but notice, even though she was standing tall and confidently, that she looked slightly pale. It looked as though she was sick. Regardless of which, she still held her powerful appearance. "Stop, now!" she commanded. The guards complied instantly. Lord Ross, who was in front, also ceased. He gave the princess an innocent stare.

"Is something the matter princess?" asked Ross, as though nothing was wrong.

"Lord Ross," Zelda said in an imperial tone. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I assure you princess," Ross said. "All will be explained shortly." He turned to his guards. "Take her to the dungeons," he commanded them. Hesitantly, as though they thought they would anger Zelda if they obeyed, they moved forward. When Zelda said nothing, they sped up. Sheik thought they were headed for the stairs, but she was wrong. The guards turned right at the grand staircase and disappeared from view.

"Now, Ross," said Zelda. "Explain."

Ross took a deep breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a necklace. An emerald stone was hung by a thin golden chain. Sheik heard Zelda gasp when she saw it.

"Do you know what this is, Princess Zelda?" he asked.

Sheik saw Zelda nod. "Of course," she said. "It's my brother's charm. He always said it repelled evil, and so he wore it always."

Ross smiled and gave Zelda an approving nod. "Correct, princess," he said. "Now answer me this: Why would your brother's charm, a charm he never took off mind you, be in that young woman's possession?"

"I…I don't know…" Zelda said in a low voice. "Wait a minute, she had it?"

"Yes," said Ross, nodding again. "Perhaps I should start from the beginning." He cleared his throat. "Ever since your brother's death, I have been searching for any clue that may lead me to the killer. I observed your brother's corpse more closely and noticed this charm," he held up the emerald. "was missing. Upon realizing that, I began an immediate search. This entire palace was scoured and I found no charm.

"So I began to search outside of the palace. I had guards search Hyrule high and low. A month went by and there was no luck. But finally, in a very unexpected spot, we found that young woman. She had been hiding the charm in a hut on the outskirts of the village. We questioned her, but of course, she wouldn't admit where she had gotten it. She struggled, but the guards and I overpowered her. After she was successfully restrained, I cast a simple spell upon her and the truth came right out."

Sheik's eyes widened upon his last sentence. Now she understood why she felt a strange aura when she touched Collin during their first meeting. The Ross's were sorcerers, just like Ganondorf and Zelda. Sheik continued listening to the conversation.

"What truth, Lord Ross?" Zelda asked.

There was a long pause, before…

"She killed your brother."

Zelda's eyes widened in shock. "A-are you serious?" she said.

"I'm afraid so," said Ross. "She confessed her entire plan. She infiltrated the castle dressed as a maid. Due to her disguise, no one who saw her gave her a second thought. She slipped poison into his majesty's wine, stole his charm, and left."

"But…why?" Zelda asked.

Ross shook his head. "I'm afraid we do not now. You see, princess, she lost consciousness before she could say. But regardless, the fact remains, she murdered the king."

"What are you going to do with her?" Zelda asked.

"That, my princess, is up to you," Ross said.

Everyone waited in silence. Zelda stood there, apparently thinking. Then, she said, "Let us not trouble ourselves with this now. There is still much to do. I do not wish to ruin my wedding and coronation. I will deal with this matter myself when it is all over. For now, keep her in the dungeon. Give her food and drink, but do not let her out of your sight, understood? Make sure a guard is down there at all times."

"Yes, princess," said Ross, bowing. And with that, he left.

Zelda turned to the other smashers. "Don't worry about this guys," she said. "Let's just move get on with the preparations."

Ike began to approach her, but Zelda held up her hand. "Please," she said. Then she turned to Peach and Sheik, her expression became cheerful. "Come on girls, the wedding dresses aren't gonna try on themselves."

* * *

Ike stood in the middle of his bedroom. He had on a black tuxedo with a white button-down underneath the jacket. A black bow tie was at the collar. Ike looked most uncomfortable.

"What do you think?" said Marth, who stood back, admiring Ike.

Ike looked down at himself, a hint of displeasure on his face. "This just isn't me," he said.

"Of course it isn't," Marth said. "But you still have to wear it. It's traditional."

Red, sat at the edge of the bed, watching the two bicker. He had watched Marth make Ike put on at least a dozen different tuxedoes. All of which looked exactly the same to Red. No matter how much Marth insisted they were different. Only Marth was able to discern the difference between each tux. "This one is slightly longer," he would say. Or, "This one has a pattern on the sleeves, see?"

Of course, without Marth, Red was sure Ike would have been completely clueless. This was one of those times where Marth's "metrosexuality" (a/n: that doesn't mean gay. It just means he's a man with actual fashion sense) came in handy. No matter how annoying it got sometimes.

"It's just, it seems so bland," Ike said. "I want something that will 'wow' Zelda when she sees me."

"Alright, alright," Marth said. "Stay here." And he left the room.

Ike immediately shrugged off the black jacket and pulled off the bow tie. He then took a seat next to Red.

"This is so annoying," Ike said irritably. "All of these tuxedoes. It's driving me insane."

"Then why are you being so picky?" Red asked.

"Because," said Ike. "I want the wedding to be perfect. I want it to be a wedding that Zelda will remember for the rest of her life. So I have to look perfect. I just never thought it would be this hard."

Red shuddered. "I wonder if my wedding is gonna be like this."

Ike chuckled. "I doubt it."

"Why not?"

Ike gave him a sly grin. "Because I don't think Sheik likes fancy things like this."

"No, she doesn't…hey!"

Ike laughed loudly. "Ha! I got you! You really _do_ love Sheik!"

Red blushed wildly and shook his head. "N-no I don't," he stammered.

"Yes you do. Although," Ike commented, pointing at the numerous scars on the Trainer's face. "I don't know why, seeing as how she's always kicking your ass."

Red blushed harder. His face perfectly matched his name. "Even though the training is hard. It'll be worth it when I finally defeat her."

"And why is that?"

Red sighed. "Sheik and I made a deal," he said. "If I can defeat her in a fight, she'll let me see her face."

Ike shook his head. "All that just to see what the girl looks like? Sounds like you got it bad for her."

Red nodded, giving up on denying it. "You have no idea," he said. "But I doubt she feels the same."

Ike smiled at him. "Don't worry bud, it'll all work out," he said.

"How do you know?" Red asked.

"Because I thought the same thing when I fell for Zelda," Ike said. "The things I did just to get her to notice me. Even through all that, I never thought for even a second, that she would love me back. And yet look where I am now! I'm just a week away from marrying the woman! Funny, huh?"

Ike laughed, giving Red a friendly pat on the back. Red flinched and yelped in pain. "What?" Ike asked. "I didn't hit you that hard."

"I know you didn't," said Red, massaging his back. "It's just…"

Comprehension dawned on Ike's face. Without a word, he lifted up red's vest and undershirt, and looked at his back. Deep red scars were all over the place. One in particular was very long, and it had a frightening imprint of a chain.

"Holy shit," Ike said in a shocked tone. "I thought she was going to let up? What the hell has that woman been doing to you?" Ike looked at the chain-imprinted-scar. "This one looks like she got you with her chain!" he exclaimed. Ike let go of Red's clothes and looked at his face. "And you've been enduring this the whole time?"

Red gave a defiant nod. "You should have seen me a month ago. This is nothing compared to that. And anyway, who cares? Training isn't supposed to be easy. It takes hard work and dedication! That's what Sheik taught me. And it's because of that training that I'll finally be able to fight on my own. I'll finally be able to beat Sheik…I'll finally see what she looks like…"

Ike sighed. "So this all goes back to your feelings for her. Well, thinking back on what I did to get Zelda, I don't think I can really talk. But dude, this is too much. If you keep going with this, she's gonna end up killing you."

"That's a chance I'm gonna have to take," said a confident Red.

Ike laughed. "You've got a shitload of guts kid. I gotta say I respect that."

Just then, Marth came back into the room, holding a new tuxedo in his hands. "I have the perfect one," he said excitedly. "Try it on, and you'll see."

Sighing, Ike took the tux from Marth and exchanged it for the one he had on.

"It's perfect," Ike said immediately after he looked at himself.

Marth smiled. "I knew it would be."

* * *

Sheik watched Zelda gaze in a long mirror on the wall in Peach's room. She was in a flowing white dress. A white veil was thrown over her head. "It's beautiful," she said to Peach and Sheik, who were next to her admiring the dress. "But I'm not sure it's the right one."

"I agree," Peach said, eyeing the dress apprehensively. "You want something that'll send Ike's jaw crashing to the ground when he sees you. Don't worry, I won't let you down." And she dashed out of the room.

Zelda removed the veil and sat on the bed, clutching her stomach. Sheik took a seat next to her.

"Are you alright, princess," Sheik inquired. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Zelda said, still clutching her stomach. "I just haven't been feeling very well recently. It's probably just nerves though, so don't worry about it."

Sheik however, continued to look troubled. Zelda noticed this and laid a hand on the Sheikah's arm. "I'm fine, Sheik," she said. "Thank you for your concern. But now that we're separate, you need to focus on yourself rather than me."

"I know," said Sheik. "I just can't help myself. I've been your protector my entire life. Being apart from you just doesn't seem right."

"But you've been doing alright haven't you?" Zelda said, giving her alter-ego a smirk. "Especially with your new friend _Red_."

Sheik blushed beneath her cowl. "W-what's your point?" she stammered.

"You like him," the soon-to-be-queen responded.

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A statement that, no matter how much Sheik would deny it, was one-hundred percent correct. Sheik didn't answer her. Zelda took her silence as a "yes".

"I knew it," Zelda said excitedly. "Oh, Sheik you must tell him! You two would make the dearest couple."

"Tell him?" Sheik scoffed. "Tell him what? Tell him that I'm in love with him? I'm afraid not, because it is not true."

Zelda merely laughed and shook her head. "Sheik, you and I have shared a body for years. I am the _last_ person you can successfully lie to."

"Alright," Sheik said. "So maybe I do like him…a little bit. But who cares? After all that I've done to him, he would never love me back!"

"What do you mean?"

"Just look at the poor boy," Sheik said. "He's got scars all over his face. And that's nothing compared to the scars on the rest of him…"

"You've _seen_ the rest of him?" Zelda teased, causing Sheik to blush. "I'm just kidding. But seriously Sheik, don't be afraid. I separated you from me because I wanted you to experience your own life. Do your own thing. Find your own love. But if you continue to hide, then it'll have been for nothing."

"I know," Sheik said sadly. Then she gave the princess a smile from beneath her cowl. "Don't worry about me princess. You have a wedding coming up, and you're already sick as it is. Don't stress yourself on my account."

"But, Sheik…"

"But nothing, princess," Sheik interrupted. "I will handle this myself."

"If you say so," Zelda said.

At that moment, Peach re-entered the room. A new dress was in her hands.

"Try this one," she said excitedly. "I just _know_ this is the one."

But Zelda wasn't listening. She was clutching her stomach again. Her face had become pale and her eyes grew wide. Then, without warning, she stood up and ran, dress and all, to the bathroom.

Sheik and Peach followed. Peach threw the dress she was carrying on the bed and rushed after her. They found the princess hunched over the toilet seat, being violently sick. Peach gasped and Sheik approached her. She pulled Zelda's hair back and out of her face.

"Oh, my goodness," Peach said. "Please, Zelda! There's no need to be so nervous!"

Sheik however, shook her head. "I don't think this is the cause of nerves, Princess Peach." She looked at Zelda, who was giving the Sheikah a teary-eyed look. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Sheik asked her.

Zelda nodded and told them.

* * *

Night had fallen. Link dashed through the shadowy halls of the castle. He held his sword at the ready, just in case he was stopped by the guards. He ran down the stairs of the entrance hall three at a time. The moonlight shone through the window overhead, giving him a dim light. He turned right, remembering the movements the guards had made earlier that morning. He moved forward, but was met by a dead end.

Confused, Link eyed the wall. _What the hell?_ he thought. _I could have sworn I saw the guards come this was this morning…_ He looked around, searching for somewhere they could have gone. Then it hit him. _There must be a secret door!_

Link began to touch the walls, searching for a crease or secret switch. When he found none, he growled in frustration.

Link then decided to stop using his hands and his eyes. He instead began to focus on his best sense, his sense of sound. He pressed his ear to the wall, moving slowly and listening for the slightest bit of noise.

And then he heard it. It sounded like fire. A torch maybe. Link looked up at the spot where he heard the noise. The secret door was there, but how to get in…

Link brainstormed. He figured if the guards could open the door, then it mustn't be that difficult. He tapped his foot lightly while he thought.

Instantly, a wooden door materialized out of nowhere. Link blinked and gaped at it. _Was it the sound of my foot tapping?_ he mused. Link didn't ponder it any further however. He was on a mission.

Link pulled open the door and stepped into the long, dark hallway. Torches hung along the stone walls, casting an eerie light. Link shuddered, closing the door behind him. This was reminding him way too much of his dream.

Link began to walk quickly down the hallway. He walked lightly so his boots didn't make any noise against the stone floor. Soon, Link reached a turn. He stopped moving and peeked slowly around the corner.

Cells were lined up down the long hall. A lone guard stood by one in the center. He looked like he was falling asleep. _Too easy_, Link thought. He pulled out a Deku Nut he had taken from Sheik's room. Taking precise aim, he lobbed it into the hall and covered his eyes. The moment it touched the ground, it emitted a loud snapping noise and the guard grunted in pain. Link re-opened his eyes charged in, knowing he had a very limited time before the guard regained his sight. Link delivered a very strong blow to the man's head, knocking him out. He then looked into the cell before him.

Link's dream was right in front of his eyes. The dark cell, the stone walls, the torches…and her.

The young woman looked up at Link, pushing her long dark hair out of her eyes. When she met Link's gaze, her face broke into a brilliant smile.

"You came for me," she said.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger time! **_

_**Link finally meets up with the woman in his dream. What will they say? Is she really the one who killed Zelda's brother? And speaking of Zelda, what's wrong with her? Will Red and Sheik ever confess to one another? Find out! Chapter Seven is coming soon!**_

_**Review if you liked! Peace!**_


	7. Revelations

_**I deeply apologize for not updating yesterday. I was very busy and didn't have the time. Days like this will happen, please don't hold it against me.**_

_**Anyway, here's another (short) chapter. A few surprises that I'm sure only a few of you were expecting happen here. You'll see when you read.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Chapter Seven: Revelations_

Link stood in the dimly lit dungeon, gazing into cell that held the captive he had been dreaming about ever since he arrived in Hyrule a month prior.

The raven-haired woman moved toward Link. Her hands rested on the bars that held her captive. She was gazing at Link with a happy expression.

Link couldn't help but marvel at the woman. Even though she was slightly bruised and her dress was torn in places, she still maintained a beauty that Link saw in few other women. Her smile sparkled like jewels, accentuating her beauty even further. Link felt himself blush by just looking at her.

"You came," she said, still smiling.

"Yeah," Link said, still entranced by her. He shook his head, bringing his mind back to earth. "Um…who are you? And why have you been messing with my dreams?"

"My name is Athena," said the woman, no longer smiling. "And I need your help, Hero of Time."

Though part of Link's mind was still in "lala land", the other half was still capable of rational thought. Luckily, the rational part won over. Link scowled at the woman.

"Why should I help?" he said. "You killed Zelda's brother."

Athena sighed and shook her head. "No, I didn't," she said.

"But Ross said…"

"Alistair Ross is a liar," Athena cut in, her silver eyes now ablaze with anger.

Link gave her a confused look, causing her to sigh again.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning, Hero of Time," said Athena. She cleared her throat. "You see, Hero, I was born into a magical family. A magical family with a strength in fortune telling. So, like my family, I get visions of the future. One day, while relaxing in my hut just outside of Hyrule, I received one of these visions."

She paused. Link held his breath, waiting with much anticipation for her to continue.

"The vision," Athena said. "Was of Alistair Ross murdering the king."

Link gaped in shock at her. Ross _killed Zelda's brother?_ Link thought to himself. _Impossible…_ Link had heard of Lord Ross from Zelda. She had always described him as a strict, but passionate man who cared deeply for the kingdom of Hyrule. He would be the last person to kill the king.

Athena seemed to sense Link's doubt, for she said, "Before you question me, please let me continue."

Reluctantly, Link bit back the twenty or so questions he had in his head and nodded for her to continue her story.

"After I saw the vision," Athena continued. "I tried confronting Ross, but it proved difficult. You see, this castle is very well protected. I managed to get in eventually however. When I did, I dressed as a maid and blended in perfectly. But by the time I had found Ross, I was too late. The king's body was lying on the floor of his study. Ross was standing over him, laughing. He saw me and immediately attacked. It was a difficult battle. His powers are very strong. I couldn't defeat him, so I fled.

"Ever since then, I had been on the run from Ross and his men. I hid in the mountains, a place where only the most skilled mountaineers could reach. Of course, I was able to reach it with magic. Then, after a few days of hiding, it happened.

"I received another vision. This time of me here, in this very cell. I knew then and there that I was destined to be captured. You see, Hero, my visions have never been wrong. I have been seeing them ever since I was a young girl, and they have always come to pass.

"I spent another few days in the mountains, contemplating a way to keep myself safe from Ross. Then, I received yet another vision. This vision was of Ross' guards, whipping me. They were torturing me, preparing for an execution. The vision frightened me to no end. I knew I needed help."

Athena smiled at Link again. "And so I called out to _you_, Hero of Time. I knew with your courage and nobility, you would come. And you did."

Link however, didn't smile back. There were still a few questions he wanted answered before he actually did anything. "What about the charm?" he asked. "If you didn't commit the murder, then why did you have it?"

Athena shook her head. "I didn't," she said. "Ross framed me. He finally located my position in the mountains and captured me. He took the charm with him to make it look like I had it."

Finally, the word that had been burning in his mind spouted from his mouth.

"_Why?_"

"Why what?"

"Why did Ross frame you? Why did Ross kill the king? Why would he?" Link asked.

Athena's face fell. "I'm afraid," she said. "I only have the answer to one of those questions."

"Good enough for me," Link said.

Athena giggled and spoke. "Ross framed me for two reasons. One, and this is obvious, he wanted to pin the blame on someone else. And two, he chose me because I am the only person who knew _he_ was the actual murderer. Once I am killed, there will be no evidence that it was actually him who killed his highness."

"But why did Ross do it in the first place?"

Athena sighed. "I'm afraid, Hero, I do not know."

The two stood in silence, thinking. Link's mind was in overdrive. _Why would Ross kill the king? What would he have to gain? Why did Athena choose me of all people to help her? And can I actually believe her story?_

"Why me?" Link asked her.

This time, Athena didn't need a clarification to understand. "I chose you, Hero of Time, because I know of your reputation. You are a great warrior. You are also brave, and kind, and strong. I hoped you would save me and put a stop to whatever Ross has planned."

"I see…"

_So I guess it's "Save Hyrule" all over again_, Link thought to himself. _That is, if she's telling the truth…_

"How do I know I can believe you?" Link questioned her.

Athena gave him a pleading look. "You must," she said. "Heaven knows what Ross will do next! And if you don't help me…they will kill me…I'm scared…"

Link saw her eyes fill with tears. Instantly, he felt a rush of emotions toward her. He felt pity for her, of course. But he also felt something else. Something he just couldn't put his finger on. All he knew was that it was a familiar sensation. A sensation he had felt before, years ago, whenever he was around Princess Zelda…

"Alright," he said. "I believe you."

Athena's face lit up. "Oh, thank you Hero," she said happily.

"Link," he replied. "Call me Link."

Athena giggled. "Alright, _Link_," she said.

The two stared at each other from between the bars. Sapphire stared into silver and silver into sapphire. Time seemed to stand still for the two. Athena placed a slender hand on Link's cheek. Link felt himself blush at her touch.

Link saw a shuffling on the ground. He tore his gaze from hers and saw, to his horror, the guard he had knocked unconscious earlier stirring.

"He's waking up," Athena said alarmingly. "You'd better go."

Link hesitated. "I…I'll come back for you," he said. "I promise."

"I will be waiting, Link," Athena responded.

With one last look at the raven-haired beauty, Link turned and ran. He turned the corner and tore down the stone hallway and out of the secret, wooden door.

Link managed to get back to his room without being seen. When he arrived, he quickly undressed and climbed into bed. He was nowhere near tired however. So he merely stared at the top of his four-poster, thinking about what Athena had said.

So Ross had been the one who killed the king. _But why?_ Link thought. _And what the hell am I going to tell Zelda? Should I tell her at all? Would she believe me if I did? Argh, I don't know what to do!_

Link sighed and turned over, now gazing at the moonlit night. Athena's face swam before his mind again. He felt a sudden warmth when he thought of her. _I remember this feeling,_ Link thought. _I used to feel it when I was around Zelda. What is it though?_

With the many questions floating around his head, Link closed his eyes and, to his surprise, fell instantly asleep.

* * *

Princess Zelda sat at the breakfast table, not eating anything. She was much too nauseous to eat. But she still sat there, next to Peach, who kept giving her worried glances.

Ike was on Zelda's other side, chatting merrily to Red and Marth, who looked a lot better despite the fact that Peach and Collin were still together. And speaking of Collin, neither he nor his father were at the table. Link was absent as well. Normally, Zelda would have been highly concerned about them. But with what she had just found out the day before, she had much more pressing things on her mind.

"Zelda?" Peach said tentatively.

"Yes, Peach," Zelda said, repressing the urge to throw up on her fellow princess.

"Have you…told Ike yet?" she whispered, so nobody else could hear. Across from her, Zelda saw Sheik tense. _Of course she hears_, Zelda thought.

"No," Zelda whispered back. "I haven't."

Peach sighed. "Zelda, you have to tell him. You're not going to be able to keep this a secret for much longer. Sooner or later it will become quite obvious…"

"I know," Zelda whispered to her. "I'm just afraid…I don't know how he's going to react."

"He'll be fine," Peach said. "It was bound to happen eventually anyway. So it happened earlier than he expected. He'll get over it."

"Who will get over what?"

Both princesses turned in surprise at Ike, who had obviously heard Peach's words. Zelda's heart jumped to her throat. Peach however didn't seem scared at all.

"Go on, Zelda," she said. "Tell him."

Zelda gave Peach a murderous glare. Peach did not flinch. She merely picked up her cup and sipped her beverage. She had a "you'll-thank-me-later" face on. Zelda sighed and spoke to Ike.

"Ike," she said. "We need to talk about something. Will you take a walk with me?"

"Sure," said a now confused Ike.

The two stood up from the table and departed the dining hall. They walked across the of the entrance hall and out of the oak front doors. Zelda heard Ike breathe in the crisp, morning air. The sunlight overhead illuminated the grassy field around them. Zelda stopped walking and stood there, facing Ike. Ike looked back at her, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Is something wrong, love?" Ike asked her.

Zelda sighed. "Ike," she said. "Do you remember what happened between us a month ago?"

Ike chuckled. "A lot of things happened last month," he said. "Care to be more specific?"

Zelda grunted in frustration. Leaning in, she whispered something in Ike's ear.

"Oh," Ike said, blushing hard. "Y-yes I remember. Why do you ask?"

Zelda placed a hand to her stomach and gave Ike a tentative smile.

"Ike," she said. "You're going to be a father."

Zelda watched as Ike stared at her, stunned. "You mean…you're…"

"Yes, Ike. I'm pregnant."

She saw the words sink in slowly. His eyes slowly became filled with understanding. Then, he did something Zelda was completely unprepared for…

He smiled.

The next thing Zelda knew, she was ensnared in a bone-crushing hug. Zelda tried to pull him off, but Ike was just way too strong.

"This is so wonderful," Ike said into her ear. "Me! A father!" He then began to speak incoherent words that Zelda couldn't understand.

Now losing the ability to breathe, Zelda gathered magic into her hands and placed them on his chest. Her magic accomplished what her muscles could not. She successfully pried Ike off of her. Zelda staggered slightly, wincing.

"Oh, sorry Zelda," Ike said, catching her in his arms, much more gently this time. The two then looked into each other's eyes. Zelda was slightly shocked by how much love and affection she saw in those blue orbs. Smiling, she leaned in and placed her lips on his. Ike returned the kiss with fervent passion.

The two remained that way, lost in each other. They didn't even notice the blonde-haired ninja watching them, smirking under her cowl.

* * *

_**And there you have it. How many of you knew Zelda was pregnant? Shocking, eh? I'm getting really into this myself. I'm going to continue immediately. I may even update with another chapter tonight (to make up for the one I didn't get to upload yesterday).**_

_**Review if you liked! Peace!**_


	8. Seeing

**_Well now, two chapters in one day. That's a personal best for me. I updated two chapters today because I failed to upload yesterday. My apologies, again._**

_**I think I did alright again. We'll see…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Eight: Seeing  
_

Link dashed into the dining hall, well rested but still troubled. For the first time in a month, Link had not been haunted by the dream. Of course, now that he and Athena had met, he had already expected the dream to cease. What was troubling him now was what Athena had told him the previous night.

Ross was the bad guy all along. He had killed the king and was planning Farore knows what. Link had to find Zelda and tell her, but when he looked around the dining hall, she wasn't there. Link saw Peach and Sheik sitting at the table, giggling about something.

"Hey guys," Link said to them when he approached them.

"Hello, Link," Peach said excitedly.

"Good morning, Link," Sheik said, with equal excitement.

"What's up?" Link asked, momentarily distracted by their peculiar excitement.

"Nothing," they both said unconvincingly..

Link gave them a disbelieving look. "Peach, your face is _screaming_ gossip," he said, recognizing Peach's "I-just-heard-the-most-scandalous-thing-ever" look. "What happened?"

Peach looked around at Red and Marth, who were immersed in their own conversation. No one else was at the table. Collin and Lord Ross hadn't arrived yet.

"If we tell you," Peach whispered. "You have to promise not to tell _anyone_. Is that clear?"

"Sure, sure," Link said, now eager to hear the news.

"Alright," Peach whispered. She beckoned Link closer. Link leaned in. "Zelda's pregnant."

"ZELDA'S PR –"

Both Peach and Sheik clapped a hand over Link's mouth, muffling his outburst. They both looked nervously over their shoulder. Red and Marth were giving them a curious stare.

"It's nothing, boys," Peach said, waving a carefree hand. Red and Marth gave them one last stare before resuming their conversation. Peach and Sheik removed their hands from Link's mouth, only to slap him with them.

"OW," Link yelped.

"What part of 'don't tell anyone' don't you understand?" Sheik said menacingly.

"S-sorry," Link said, rubbing his cheeks, which now bore a red hand-print on each of them. "Zelda's _pregnant_?" He asked in a much quieter tone.

The two girls nodded. "Yes," Sheik said. "She just told Ike now."

"No way!" Link whispered in shock. "How did he take it?"

"Just fine," Sheik said. "They were kissing when I left them."

"You were _spying_ on them?"

"Of course I was."

Link shook his head. Then he remembered the reason he approached the two girls in the first place. "Speaking of Zelda," Link said. "Where is she? I need to talk to her."

"She's outside with Ike," Sheik said. "Don't bother her now! They're having a moment!"

But Link was already running out of the hall. He dashed through the oak front doors of the entrance hall and saw Ike and Zelda locked in a very close embrace. Now feeling extremely awkward, Link tried to step back quietly, but too late.

"Link?" Zelda asked, letting go of Ike. Ike stared at him with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, Zelda," Link said quickly. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Don't worry about it," she said carelessly. "Is something the matter?"

Link nodded. "Yes," he said urgently. "I need to speak with you right away. It's important."

Zelda nodded and looked at Ike. "Could you give us a moment please?"

Ike looked like he might protest, but remained silent upon seeing Link's troubled expression and Zelda's curious face. Ike walked silently back into the palace.

"What is the matter, Link?" Zelda asked when Ike was out of earshot.

"It's about that girl from yesterday," Link said. "The one the guards brought in."

"What about her?"

"She's innocent," Link said.

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "And how do you know this?"

"I spoke to her last night," Link said immediately. "She told me the entire story. She's innocent. _Ross_ is the one who killed your brother, not her."

Link waited for the words to his her. She had on an odd look that was impossible to read. She thought for a moment before speaking.

"Impossible," she said.

"That's what I thought," Link said.

"Why would he do such a thing? Did she say?"

Link shook his head. "No, she didn't."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Of course she didn't. Because it's not true."

"But –" Link began, but Zelda cut him off.

"Link, I'm afraid you have been hoodwinked."

"But –" Link said again, but Zelda interrupted again.

"That's enough," she said, her tone surprisingly icy. "I forbid you to see her again. She is corrupting your mind. Now if you'll excuse me."

And with that, Zelda went back inside. Link stared in disbelief as the doors closed, concealing the one person he was sure would believe him.

* * *

Link returned to the dining hall, completely downtrodden. Why wouldn't Zelda believe him? Then again, how could she? Link's only evidence was the word of a convicted murderer. Link was going to have to provide proof. How he was going to do that however, was still a mystery.

As Link began to eat, Lord Ross and Collin entered the hall. Both looked extremely troubled. Link stared at Lord Ross menacingly. _The bastard_, he thought. His eyes then fell on Collin. _And him, he was probably in on it! Peach isn't gonna like him when she finds out…_

The Ross' stopped upon reaching the table. The elder Ross then cleared his throat loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"Everyone," he said. "There is something that must be discussed." He cleared his throat again. "The guard I stationed in the dungeons yesterday just informed me of something peculiar."

Link blanched. _Damn it,_ he thought. _I didn't think of this. Of course the guard would run and tell Ross that someone knocked the crap out of him last night. Shit…_

"He told me that he was attacked by an unknown enemy," he paused, his dark eyes sweeping the entire table. "Do any of you have any idea as to who might have done this?"

_No way in hell I'm gonna tell you,_ Link thought. Then an alarming thought came to his head.

He had just told Zelda everything.

_Oh, no,_ Link thought frantically. _Please, Zelda! I know you don't believe me, but please don't rat me out! He'll kill me too!_

"Lord Ross," Zelda called out.

_Shit_, Link thought. _She's gonna do it…_Link tried with all his might to inconspicuously get Zelda's attention, but to no avail. Link prayed to every goddess he could think of that Zelda wouldn't say anything about their conversation.

"What of the prisoner?" Zelda asked. "Did she not see anything?"

"No, she did not," Ross said. "If she had, she would have told me so. I cast the same spell on her that I did before. She still told me she had not seen anything."

Link saw Zelda glance down the table at him. In that split-second, Link saw the questioning stare in her eyes.

"Peculiar," Zelda said. "Why would someone attack the guard and not interact with the prisoner? It makes no sense."

"I do not know princess," Ross said. "But I assure you I will find out."

And with that, he left the table without even eating anything. Collin however, took an empty seat next to Peach, who was drawn to him. Sheik, whom Peach had been speaking with at the time, gave the two a dirty look and left the table.

Link stared at Zelda in disbelief. Even though she didn't believe him, she still kept his secret. It was a true mark of their friendship that Zelda refrained from telling Ross everything. Link smiled, happy that Zelda was still his friend at the very least.

* * *

Although Zelda had forbidden him from seeing Athena again, Link still found himself walking silently down the stairs leading to the entrance hall that night. He froze however, when he saw the guards situated all over the hall. Link instantly doubled back, thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't spotted.

Link stood there, wondering how he would sneak past the guards. Then, suddenly, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Link gasped with shock. Or he would have if a thin, bandaged hand hadn't reached around him and covered his mouth. Link looked around and saw, much to his surprise, Sheik standing there, Red by her side.

Link removed her hand from his mouth and whispered to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Sheik dragged me here," Red said simply. Link looked at her. She had a careless look on her face.

"I wondered where my Deku Nut went," Sheik mused aloud. "Now I know."

"How did you know I was here?" Link asked the duo

Sheik merely smirked at him from beneath her cowl. "I hear everything," she said. "I heard your conversation with the princess this morning. Although I didn't think you'd disobey her and come here again. That is most unlike you, Link."

Link looked away from them. "I…had to see her again. I don't know what it is, but I don't think she killed Zelda's brother."

"You think it was Ross?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. You think I'm crazy don't you?"

To Link's surprise, Sheik and Red shook their heads. "No, Link. I believe you," Sheik said.

"Me too," said Red.

Then, without warning, Sheik hit Link on the head.

"What was that for?" Link exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for stealing from me," Sheik said. "Do it again and my dagger goes down your throat, understood?"

Link gulped and grabbed his throat. "I got it," he said.

"Good," said Sheik. "Now we have to get into the dungeon without being seen."

"That's not gonna be easy, Sheik," Link said. "The guards are all over the place."

Sheik merely chuckled. "Never underestimate our abilities," she said. Beside her, Red nodded with a determined grin. "Ready?" Sheik asked him. Red gave another confident nod.

Sheik pulled out a large quantity of Deku Nuts and ran forward, Red at her heels. When they reached the stairs, they stopped and Sheik lobbed all of the Nuts over the steps. Link watched as each Nut hit the ground with a loud snapping noise. Instantly, the room was illuminated by a brilliant flash of light. Sheik and Red acted immediately. They dashed down the stairs and struck every single guard in the hall, knocking each of them out. Sheik then motioned to Link, who was still atop the staircase, gazing at them in disbelief. Link approached them, weaving around the bodies of unconscious guards.

"That was incredible," he said when he reached them.

"It wasn't bad," Sheik said. She then turned to the Pokemon Trainer. "Well done, Red."

"You've trained me well, Sensei," Red said, bowing to Sheik.

Link was also impressed with Red's prowess. In just a month, he had become just as stealthy as Sheik was. Link remembered back in the beginning when Red would constantly complain about how difficult the training was. Nowadays however, he wouldn't complain at all. Even though he still came back with as many bruises as he always had, he never said a word about them. Red had become a real fighter.

"But wait," Link said. "What's gonna happen when they wake up?"

"We got that covered," Sheik said. "Will you do the honors, Red?"

Red nodded. "Cover your noses," he said, pulling out a small black pouch. Link obeyed, covering his nose with his hand. Sheik, already wearing a cowl, didn't have to. Red then poured a small portion of a blue, powdery substance from the pouch into his hand. He then put the pouch away and moved his hand to his mouth and blew hard.

Instantly, the blue powder blew into the air. But instead of falling, it began to spread, until it covered the entire room. Red threw his hand over his nose to keep himself from inhaling any of it.

"What is this stuff?" Link asked, his voice slightly muffled from his hand covering his mouth.

"It's called 'Memory Powder'," said Sheik. "It erases the recent memory of anyone who inhales it. When the guards wake up, they won't remember a thing."

"That's fantastic," Link said excitedly.

"Sensei always comes prepared," came the muffled voice of Red. "Now what are we waiting for, let's go."

Link led the way to the bare wall that concealed the secret door, squinting through the blue clouds still drifting through the hall. When they reached the spot, Link tapped his foot three times and the wooden door appeared. Wordlessly, Link opened it and the three stepped inside.

Thankfully, the stone hallway was completely deserted. There wasn't a guard in sight. The trio reached the turn and peeked around. This time, three guards stood there, guarding over Athena's cell.

"Too easy," Sheik whispered, tossing some more Deku Nuts. In the midst of the flash, Sheik, Red, and Link ran in and knocked the three guards unconscious.

"What about the 'Memory Powder'?" Link asked.

"We'll use that before we leave," Sheik answered.

The three moved toward the cell and peered inside.

Athena looked up in surprise as she saw that Link was not alone. Her eyes grew wide and she stepped, tentatively toward them.

"It's okay," Link said, beckoning her to them. "They're friends." Athena reached the cell bars. Link met her there. "I told you I'd be back," he said.

"I knew you would," said Athena, smiling her brilliant smile that sent Link's emotions into overdrive once more.

Blushing, Link motioned toward Red and Sheik. "These are my friends," he said. "This is Red," he pointed toward the Pokemon Trainer, who gave a cheery wave. "And his teacher, Sheik." Sheik gave a small bow when she was introduced.

"I am Athena," she said to them.

"So," Sheik said in a business-like tone. "Is what Link says true? Are you truly innocent?"

Athena nodded earnestly. "Yes," she said. "I am. Lord Ross is the one who committed the murder I was accused of."

Link saw Sheik's ruby-colored eyes bore into Athena's. It looked like she was looking into her soul. Link shuddered. Sheik was really scary sometimes. And now was one of those times.

"What do you think, Sensei?" Red asked her. Sheik waited a moment before answering.

"I…" she said. "I believe her. She is sincere in what she says."

"There you go," said Red. "You won't get a better lie detector than her. If Athena passes Sensei's test, then she's legit."

Although Link believed Athena all along, he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. At least he was sure now…

"So now what?" Link asked. "How do we get her out of here?"

"Whoa there," said Sheik in surprise. "Get her out? Do you have any idea how stupid that is? It's bad enough we're down here against the princess' wishes. If we take her out of here, _we_ could end up in here with her!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Link shouted at her. "Just leave her here and let her die? She's innocent! She doesn't deserve to die!"

"I know," Sheik said. "But we can't just break her out. We need to prove her innocence."

"How?"

"I don't know."

The four remained silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Link looked at Athena, the warm feeling returning the second he laid eyes on her again.

"Why don't we just go to Zelda?" Link said. "With you two backing me up, I'm sure she'll believe us."

"No," Sheik said immediately.

"Why not?"

"Because, Link," said Sheik. "She's got enough on her plate already. She's getting married a few days, becoming queen a few days after, and she's struggling with the early stages of pregnancy."

"Zelda's pregnant?" Red asked, shocked.

"Silence, Red," Sheik commanded.

"Yes, Sensei," said Red, and he spoke no more.

"Zelda also said that she would deal with this situation when she became queen," Sheik continued, as though there had been no interruption. "I think we should wait until then to tell her. She will have full power then, and will be able to pass her own judgment.

"And besides," said Sheik. "Zelda forbade you from coming back here. If she finds out, you will be in a lot of trouble."

"I don't care," Link shouted. "Athena –"

"Athena can speak for herself," Athena cut in. Everyone looked at her. "I think Sheik is right. You cannot risk yourselves for me."

"But, Athena," Link protested. "The reason you called me was to help you. How am I supposed to do that if I just stand by and do nothing?"

Before Athena could answer however, one of the guards began to stir.

"Oh, no," exclaimed Sheik. "Red, the Powder! Now!" Red fumbled with the little blue pouch again. "We have to get out of here! Athena, cover your nose until the smoke clears, understood?"

"O-okay," Athena stammered.

"Let's go," said Sheik as she moved toward the exit.

"Athena," Link whispered to her. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"But, Link –"

"No 'buts'," Link interrupted. "I'm going to get you out of here no matter what."

And then, without thinking, without worrying that both Red and Sheik were watching, Link pressed his lips to hers.

Once again, time seemed to stand still between them. They stood there, completely lost in one another. Link felt Athena kissing him back. It was pure bliss. Link felt as though the world could have ended and he wouldn't have even noticed.

After several days (or so it seemed to them), Link withdrew and gazed into her eyes.

"I promise," was all he said before he left.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Sheik yelled at Link.

Sheik, Red, and Link were all in Link's bedroom. Sheik and Red stood while Link lay on the bed, his hands behind his head, staring at the roof of the four-poster.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, though he already knew what she meant.

"You know damn well what I mean," Sheik shouted.

Red stood not too far from her, not saying a word. He knew from past experience not to interfere when Sheik was angry.

"It's none of your business," Link said.

"Well I have just made it my business," responded Sheik. "What were you thinking? She is a convicted murderer, Link!"

"She's innocent, and you know it!" Link shot back.

"I'm aware that she's innocent," said Sheik. "But the fact remains that you just met her and you're already snogging her!"

"So, what?" Link shouted, then he smirked. "Oh, I get it. You're _jealous_ aren't you?"

This caught Red's attention. He poked his head up and stared at Sheik's face (or what he could see of it). It looked outraged.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself, Link," she said, without a trace of embarrassment. "My intimate feelings do not belong to you."

"Then who _do _they belong to?" asked Link slyly.

"T-that is not your concern," Sheik stammered. Red could have sworn her eyes flicked to himself for a second. A ray of hope began to shimmer in his heart.

"If you're not jealous," Link said. "Then what's the problem?"

"_The problem_, as you so eloquently put it, is that I am concerned for your well-being, Link."

"Thanks, but I can take care of this myself," Link said bitterly.

Sheik sighed. "Link, I apologize for shouting. I'm not in the best of moods right now. Come, Red," she commanded her protégé. "We're leaving."

"Yes, Sensei," said Red, slightly cheerfully. Together, teacher and student left the room.

* * *

_**And that's it for chapter seven. I'm hoping I didn't move through Link and Athena's relationship too quickly. What do you think?**_

_**Anyway, the next chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for! THE WEDDING!!! WOOHOO!!!**_

_**Review if you liked! Peace!**_


	9. Confessions

**_This is chapter nine! In this chapter, is the long awaited wedding! But something else happens as well. The story is starting to pick up now. I hope y'all enjoy!_**

_**One more thing. All of the character descriptions, personalities, and facts of the Fire Emblem Characters were taken from the Fire Emblem Wikia, as I have never played the Fire Emblem games. **_

_**Okay, now enjoy!  
**_

**_

* * *

  
_**

_Chapter Nine: Confessions_

Several days past, and Link had not said anything else to Zelda. He had, however, returned to the dungeon every night to visit Athena. Sheik had given him all of the necessary supplies to get past the guards undetected. The Memory Powder Sheik had given him worked like a charm. The guards remembered absolutely nothing upon waking up, and therefore had nothing to tell Ross.

Link had finally realized what the feelings he had around Athena were. Already, Link was falling in love with her. Although Sheik's words had kept coming back to him, Link couldn't deny his feelings. Regardless of how soon it was, he was falling for Athena. Plain and simple. And he was going to show her. He had a plan…

Link was standing in the entrance hall, talking with all of the other smashers, who had just arrived.

The wedding was here. All of the smashers along with Master Hand had shown up in the Hyrule castle. Even Ganondorf and the villains showed up. Zelda had told the guards that Ganondorf was harmless and to let him in. But she had still told them to keep an eye on him, just in case.

Link was talking with Sonic the Hedgehog and Captain Falcon when four more guests arrived. One was a young, and very pretty brunette woman with blue green eyes. She was dressed an a red blouse and pale yellow miniskirt. She had brown boots and a long, flowing white scarf. Link guessed this must be Ike's sister, Mist. Link looked at her questioningly. According to Ike, she was married. She looked a little young to be married. _She must be older than she looks_, Link mused.

Next to her stood a man with short, spiky green hair and a brown headband. He looked a bit like Ike, except his eyes were green. He wore a red tunic and green pants topped with long golden brown boots. Link knew this was Mist's husband, Boyd, as the two were holding hands.

The other two, Link guessed, must have been Ike's two friends, Soren and Ranulf. Link also thought that they were the oddest of the bunch. One of them, had long hair that was such a dark shade of green, that it looked black from afar. He had piercing red eyes that gave off a wave of intimidation that equally matched Sheik's. He wore a long robe of all black. Link was just able to see the brown boots he wore under the robe.

The other one was a feline-like male. He had cyan colored hair and what looked like cat ears on his head. The rest of his body however, looked completely human, save for the long blue tail. He had on a dark brown, sleeveless vest and blue pants. On his waist was an orange cape-like-thing. The thing that was the most strange about him however, were his eyes. Each eye was a different color. His right eye was purple while his left was a glowing green.

_And I thought Hyrule had weird people_, Link thought.

The four greeted all of the smashers. Then, they arrived where Link, Sonic, and Falcon were standing.

"Hello," said the woman cheerfully. "I'm Mist, Ike's sister. This is my husband Boyd." She pointed to the green-haired man holding her hand. He gave a cheery wave.

"Hey," he said.

"This is Soren," Mist continued, indicating the man in black.

Soren did not say anything. He merely raised his hand in a silent greeting.

Mist rolled her eyes. "You know, Soren," she said. "You could be a _little_ more polite than that. We're guests here after all."

Soren said nothing. Mist decided to ignore him and move on to the feline-man. "This is Ranulf," she said.

"Hey, there," Ranulf said cheerfully. Link couldn't help but laugh to himself. Ranulf and Soren seemed like complete opposites. Ranulf seemed warm and open, while Soren seemed cold and distant. Link couldn't imagine how two complete opposites became friends.

Link introduced himself along with Sonic and Falcon. Then, the four moved on to greet the rest of the guests.

_Everyone's here,_ Link thought. _It's almost time…_

_

* * *

  
_

Zelda stood in her room. Sheik and a woman with long, blonde hair and a tight blue bodysuit were bustling around the princess, ensuring her flowing white dress was perfect.

"Sheik, Samus," Zelda said. "The dress is fine. Can we get going now?"

"Not yet," said Samus. "We still have to do your makeup. Come on."

The two women led the princess in white to the bathroom and began to apply makeup. Zelda sat, a bit flustered, on the toilet seat while the other two women worked.

"Samus," said Zelda. "Couldn't you have worn something else? That bodysuit is just too…"

"Provocative?" Samus asked, rolling her eyes. "I know. I don't like it much myself, but it's all I have."

After another few minutes, Zelda was complete. Just as she was stepping out of the bathroom however, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sheik and Samus chorused.

In came Lord Alistair Ross, wearing a black tuxedo. He was holding an what looked like an emerald in his hands. From the corner of her eye, Zelda saw Sheik tense.

"Hello, Princess Zelda," he said. "My, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Zelda said politely.

"I came here to give you this," said Ross, holding out the emerald. A thin golden chain held it up. Zelda's eyes widened.

"My brother's charm?" she asked.

Ross nodded. "I hope it will protect you from all harm," he said, placing it over her head and around her neck.

"Thank you, Lord Ross," said Zelda, curtseying.

"You are most welcome," Ross said. "Well, I best be off. There is still much to do."

And with that, he left. But not before giving Sheik a very odd stare…

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. A light breeze blew across the beach, caressing the guests.

A long, red carpet went across the sand. It was surprisingly flat even though it was on such an uneven terrain. It just goes to show you how useful magic can be. The carpet went straight toward the clear blue waters. A large platform was raised just before the tide. Little white chairs were organized on the sand, each seating one guest.

On the platform stood Ike. His tuxedo was a dark blue, matching his hair perfectly. His headband was gone, his hair lightly touching his forehead. He stood there, nervously awaiting his bride.

Beside him, stood Marth, his best man, in a traditional black tux. "Relax, Ike," he said. "You're getting married, this should be the happiest day of your life!"

"Easy for you to say," Ike said, nervously tugging at his collar. "You've never been married before have you?"

"No," Marth said. "But I know enough. A marriage is a wonderful thing. So relax, and try to enjoy yourself."

"Whatever," Ike said, still nervous.

Just then, Princess Peach, the hostess, spoke into her headset (how she got a hold of that was a mystery to Ike, who didn't think Hyrule had electrical objects). "She's coming. Cue the music."

A soft melody began to play as Princess Zelda appeared on the opposite side of the red carpet, accompanied by Collin Ross. Zelda looked magnificent in Ike's opinion. Her dress fit her perfectly, showing her shape by just the right amount. Long white gloves went up to her elbows. A white veil partially concealed her face. Ike couldn't help but smile. That was the beauty he was to spend the rest of his life with.

But why was Collin with her? Ike realized that as they began to walk closer. Lord Ross was supposed to be the one to give her away, not Collin. What was Ross doing? Ike pushed the thoughts out of his mind and focused on the most important thing: Zelda.

Zelda and Collin reached the platform. Once there, Zelda parted ways with the young Lord, who joined Peach on the side. Zelda stepped on the platform and looked at Ike.

"You look amazing," whispered Ike, as the music began to die down.

"You too," Zelda whispered back.

The music stopped, and an elderly man Ike recognized from the Royal Council began to speak.

"Dearly beloved," he said. "We are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and Sir Ike of Crimea. Now, if anyone has any objection to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody spoke.

"Now then," said the elder. "I am aware that the bride and groom have prepared their own vows. Sir Ike, you may begin when you are ready."

In actuality, Ike had not prepared any vows at all. He had merely planned to say whatever was in his heart. Ike took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Zelda," he said. "From the moment I met you, I always thought that a common man like me would never deserve a beautiful princess like yourself. But even though I knew I had no chance, I still tried. I remember how I would always act like a bit of a goofball around you. Feeble attempts to get your attention, now that I think about it." Some people giggled. "I did anything in my power just to impress you. I took on opponents I knew I couldn't defeat, I did things I knew I couldn't do, all for you. Then that fateful day came, when I finally confessed my love for you, and you took me with open arms. I felt like the happiest man alive. And I still do, to this day. Even though I still think I don't deserve you, I promise I will always love you. Now and forever."

When Ike finished, several people clapped. Ike even heard a few people already crying. Zelda however, did not cry. That was one of the many things Ike loved about her. Zelda rarely cried. In fact, Ike had only seen her cry twice. Once when her brother died, and once during their one and only fight a month prior.

When the applause and tears died down, the elder asked Zelda to say her vows. Zelda cleared her throat and spoke.

"I had always said that there is no such thing as 'love at first sight'," Zelda said. "I was proven wrong, however, when I met you. I never thought of titles, or positions of power when it came to us. I didn't care what you were, I still loved you. And when you confessed to me, even though it wasn't the most elegant of ways, it was something I would never forget as long as I lived. Before I met you, I honestly never wanted a man in my life. But now, I just can't imagine life without you. I love you, Ike. Not only will you make a great husband, you will also make a great king. I promise to be with you always, no matter what."

More applause and tears followed Zelda's speech. Ike saw Peach sobbing uncontrollably on Collin's shoulder. Ike repressed a giggle.

"And now," said the elder, now tearing up himself. His words were slightly chopped up due to his emotions. "By the power invested in me…and the Royal Council…I now pronounce you…husband and wife…Oh, you know what to do." And he succumbed to the joyous tears.

Ike lifted Zelda's veil and revealed the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Her smile was sparkling like the shiniest diamonds in the world. Ike had never been more in love than he was right now. Leaning in, he gently kissed Zelda on her lips. Zelda wrapped her arms around him and kissed back.

Ike and Zelda were now officially married.

* * *

Link walked down the empty dungeon hall, sword in hand. The entire palace was devoid of guards. All of them were at the wedding, guarding the princess. It was the perfect time to execute his plan.

When he reached the turnoff, he found no guards protecting the cell. Link immediately ran forward to Athena's cell.

"Link," she said immediately, smiling and running forward to meet him by the bars. The two shared a chaste kiss before Link spoke.

"I'm getting you out of here right now," Link said.

Athena's eyes widened in shock. "What? But I thought –"

"You honestly thought I was going to stand by and let them kill you?" Link interrupted her. "Not a chance. Now stand back."

Athena did what she was told. Link pulled out a few grenades from his pocket. He had stolen the grenades from Solid Snake, who was too busy flirting with Samus to notice anything. Link pulled off the tops and lay them by the bars. He stood back, waiting for the explosion.

It happened quickly. The grenades exploded and blew a small hole in the bars. Athena screamed in shock.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," Link said beckoning her out. "Let's just get out of here. Come on, crawl through the hole."

Athena got on her hands and knees and squeezed through the gap. The moment she was free, she threw herself at Link, embracing him tightly.

"Link," she said, picking up her head and looking him in the eye. "Wherever will we go?"

"We'll run away," said Link, stroking her dark hair. "We'll start a new life somewhere else. You and I together."

"So, you'd leave your home to start a life with me?"

"Yes," Link said with certainty. "I love you."

Link's eyes widened. He was shocked by his own words. They had just spilled out of his mouth without him even thinking about them. But he knew, deep down, that they were one-hundred-percent true.

Athena didn't look surprised. She merely smiled. "You love me?" she asked.

Link nodded. "Yes, I do."

Then, Athena wrapped her slender arms around his neck and kissed him. Link kissed back, his emotions driving him crazy. Soon however, Athena drew away.

"I love you too," she said.

Link smiled, ecstasy surging throughout his body. "Let's go then," he said. And the two lovers dashed through the dungeon hall for what they hoped was the last time. They stepped out of the secret door and into the entrance hall. As they began heading for the front doors however, they were forced to stop.

A dozen guards were standing in the middle of the hall watching the couple. In front of them all, stood Lord Alistair Ross. His mouth was curved into a victorious smile.

"Did you honestly believe," he said. "That I would actually let you sneak into that dungeon again? After it was broken into the first time, I strengthened the security tenfold."

"But the guards," said Link in shock. "I knocked them all out and erased their memories."

"You foolish boy," Ross said, laughing evilly. "You honestly thought a sorcerer like myself only used mere _guards_ to protect the dungeon?"

Link stood there, flabbergasted. Ross had known it was him all along. That also meant he knew Red and Sheik were in on it too. What would he do to them? Or had he already gotten to them?

"I bided my time," Ross continued. "Waiting for you to make a move. I suspected you would try something today, when the castle was empty. And I was correct." He then turned to the guards. "Lock them up," he said. "Confiscate the boy's sword. Try not to kill them. We do not want to have to explain any messy details to the princess…not yet, anyway…"

And he walked off. Link wanted to give chase, but the guards instantly surrounded them.

"Stay back," Link said to Athena, drawing his sword. "Let me handle them."

"You cannot be serious," Athena said, aghast.

"I've taken tougher enemies," Link said. And then, he charged.

Link swung the Master Sword at the first two guards he reached. Both blocked with their own swords. The guards then tried slashing him with their own swords, but Link dodged and kicked one of them in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground. The second attempted another strike, but Link was too quick. He sidestepped him and hit him on the head with the Master Sword's handle, knocking the guard unconscious.

Link then turned to the other ten guards, who were each advancing on him at once. Link gulped, knowing he wouldn't be able to take them all at once. Then, without warning, they attacked.

Each guard slashed and struck at Link, who dodged for dear life. Even though he didn't have his gear on him, which would have undoubtedly helped, he was much swifter without them. He swerved in and out of the guards' attacks, attempting a strike of his own whenever he found an opening. Link successfully knocked out two guards, but then his back hit the wall…literally.

Link looked around. There was no escape. He was surrounded by the remaining eight guards. But he wouldn't give up. If at least Athena was able to escape…

Link struck wildly, taking the surrounding guards by surprise. Then, he called out. "ATHENA! RUN WHILE YOU CAN! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!"

He glanced around the guards at Athena, who was standing there, a reluctant look in her eyes.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Link shouted again. "JUST GO!"

The guards began to obtain the upper hand. One of them was able to successfully kick Link in the side, bringing him to his knees. Then, together, two of them grabbed him. Link attempted to struggle, but the pain in his side was too much. He couldn't win.

Link watched helplessly as the remaining six guards advanced on Athena, who, despite Link's encouragement, still hadn't left. Her eyes showed genuine fear as the guards slowly moved closer.

Then, she closed her eyes. Link thought she was surrendering. That is, until she re-opened her eyes.

Link gasped as he saw her eyes glowing brilliantly. She then charged and struck each of the guards with blinding speed. She was moving so quickly, it looked like she was gliding. One touch on each of them was enough to knock them to the ground. Once the six were disposed of, she moved toward Link and his two captors. The last two guards dropped Link and re-drew their swords, prepared to fight. But they stood no chance. Athena dodged their attempted attacks and sent them to the ground with one hit each.

She then landed lightly on her feet, breathing heavily and flattening creases on her dress.

Link stared at her in disbelief. _What the hell was that?_ he thought.

Athena noticed his stare and smirked, still panting heavily. "I never said I couldn't fight," she said breathlessly.

"How did you do that?" Link asked, the pain in his side completely forgotten now.

"Magic," answered Athena simply. "I used magic to accentuate my speed and power."

"If you could have done that, then why didn't you bust out of the dungeon yourself?" Link asked her.

"Ross placed a spell over the dungeon, preventing me from using my powers while I was there. But now that I am out…" She smiled brightly, but then fell to her knees, panting.

"Athena," Link cried, and he ran to her.

"I'm…alright," she said between breaths. "I'm just…weak…using…that kind…of magic…drains me greatly…"

"Come on," Link said, turning his back to her and kneeling expectantly. "Get on my back."

"But, Link," she protested. "You are injured as well."

"I'm fine."

It was true. The adrenaline was holding back the pain in his side. He was fine for now. Athena obeyed him without any further protests. Link stood up effortlessly. He was already used to having extra weight on him due to his gear. Athena wasn't much heavier. Link moved quickly to the doors and opened them, ready to run into the great outdoors.

Link froze instantly. Alistair Ross was waiting for them beyond the doors, an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

_**Oooohhhh! What's Ross gonna do? I'm getting excited just thinking about it. I'm actually happy with what I did with Athena here. I just don't like the men doing all of the fighting. It's too stereotypical. And I'm male! Lol.**_

_**Anyway, in the next chapter, everything comes out in the wedding reception…And also, something happens that I don't think any of you are going to like…**_

_**Review if you liked! Peace! **_


	10. Believing

_**WARNING: There is some bloody stuff in this chapter. If things like that affect you wrongly, then I suggest you refrain from reading (although I'd prefer you not to).**_

_**I…finished chapter ten…read it…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Chapter Ten: Believing_

The wedding reception was held in the courtyard. The party had been going on for hours. The sun had set an hour ago, and the party was still going strong. Peach had decorated the courtyard in all white. Tables with white tablecloth were situated all along the yard. There was a large open space by the stone fountain, where the guests could dance. At the end of the courtyard was a big stage where a famous Hylian musician and his band were performing.

All of the guests were either in their chairs, eating the delicious meal, or in the open space dancing. Peach, the hostess, was among those dancing. She was dancing with – to the shock of no one – Collin. After much begging, Solid Snake had finally gotten Samus Aran to dance with him. She seemed to be actually enjoying herself. She had a small grin on her face as she moved across the dance floor with Snake.

Kirby was dancing with Jigglypuff. Which was odd because everyone expected Kirby to be eating everything in sight. At a distant table, Meta Knight was giving the duo a sour look (well, his eyes were red anyway).

Captain Falcon seemed to be getting along well with a pretty Hylian woman. They were sitting at a table, openly flirting with one another. He didn't even notice his previous crush, Samus, dancing with Snake.

At another table, Ike and Zelda were talking to Mist and the other three from Crimea. Mist and Zelda hit it off instantly. The two were talking as though they knew each other since childhood. Ike, Soren, Ranulf, and Boyd were catching up with each other.

Sheik saw all of this from the lonely table she was sitting at. She didn't really enjoy parties. She didn't dance, nor was she a very social person. She had gotten quite a few dance invitations mind you. One of Ike's friends, Ranulf, had asked her earlier, but she politely refused.

A few other Hylian guests asked her as well, but she turned them all down. By the time Sheik had sat at her shadowy table, she was thoroughly annoyed. She closed her eyes, willing with all of her might that when she opened them, she would be in the comfort of her own room.

Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and turned her head. There he was, in all of his red-capped glory. Her student, best friend, and secret crush.

"Not bad," said Sheik, smirking at him from beneath her cowl. "I didn't even sense you coming."

"I learn from the best," said the Pokemon Trainer, taking a seat next to her. "So, why are you over here all alone?"

"I don't like parties," said Sheik simply.

"Why not?"

"I don't dance, and I'm not very social."

Red began to laugh, Sheik gave him a questioning stare. "What?" she asked.

"Is that all? You can't dance, and you don't like to talk? Well then, we're gonna have to fix that." And, without warning, Red grabbed Sheik's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"W-what are you doing?" Sheik demanded.

"Teaching you to dance," Red answered.

A slow song began to play. Sheik felt a feeling of foreboding, but part of her actually wanted to dance with him.

"Now, place your hand here," Red instructed, taking Sheik's left hand and placing it on his shoulder. "And hold mine with the other." He then took Sheik's right hand in his own and placed another hand on her waist. Sheik couldn't help but blush, thanking her lucky stars he couldn't see her face.

"Now what?" Sheik asked.

"Now, we move."

And the two began to move, Red leading. Sheik couldn't help it. She was having the time of her life. She never thought simple movements across the dance floor with her student could be so much fun.

The two passed Ike and Zelda, who were dancing also. Sheik could have sworn Zelda gave her a wink before moving along. Further away, Sheik saw Snake and Samus…kissing? Her eyes almost popped out of her head. Red seemed to notice this too, for he laughed lightly to himself and said, "They seem to be enjoying themselves."

But they weren't the only ones. Several other couples began to follow their example. Ike and Zelda, Mist and Boyd, Peach and Collin, and other couples. Sheik even saw Kirby give Jigglypuff a small peck on the lips.

Sheik immediately began to feel very awkward. She looked her student in the eyes, and he looked back. Then, hesitantly, he raised a hand to remove her cowl…

Sheik stopped him there, placing her hand on his to prevent further movement. Sheik then noticed the change in sound that was surrounding them. The song seemed to have ended and a new, faster one began to play. A few couples sat back down, some remained dancing, and some – like Snake and Samus – left the party completely to have some alone time.

Sheik looked at Red's face, immediately regretting her actions. His brown eyes looked so sad. "I…I'm sorry," she said, and she turned to walk away, only to bump right into Princess Peach. She looked most troubled.

"I apologize, Peach," Sheik said, but Peach didn't seem to be listening.

"Have you seen Link?" she asked.

Red, despite looking thoroughly downtrodden, joined the conversation. "Nope," he said. "Haven't seen him. In fact, I don't think he was at the wedding either."

Peach shook her head. "No, he wasn't. And I haven't seen him at the party at all. I'm worried about him."

Sheik however, had a feeling she knew exactly where he was. Red seemed to be thinking along the same lines, for he said, "Sensei, you don't think he…"

"I think he did," Sheik answered him. "We have to find him, quickly."

"Wait," Peach said. "What's going on?"

Sheik sighed and pulled her over to a shadowy corner, where they couldn't be seen nor heard by anyone. There, Sheik told her everything. She told her about Link's dreams, his meetings with Athena, and everything he and Athena had said. After she was done, Peach's eyes were wide and her hand was over her mouth.

"We think Link escaped with her today," Sheik finished. "Damn it."

Peach however, didn't seem to care about that. "Wait a moment," she said. "That girl said _Ross_ committed the murder?"

"Yes," chorused Sheik and Red.

"Did she mention why?"

"No."

For some reason, Peach looked extremely troubled at these words.

"Is something the matter?" Sheik questioned her.

"I'll be back," said Peach, nervously. "Stay right here." And with that, she ran off and disappeared into the crowd.

"What do you think that was about?" Red asked.

"I don't know," Sheik said. "We should wait and see."

And the two waited. Nervous as she was, Sheik couldn't help but be glad that the situation distracted Red from her previous actions.

* * *

Zelda sat with Ike at the small table, tired from dancing. Zelda was starting to feel very uncomfortable in her slightly tight dress. She was more used to loose dresses that _didn't _limit her movement. Ike seemed to be going through the same thing. He kept tugging at his collar, like it was bothering him or something.

"You know," Zelda whispered to him. "We _could_ just leave now. No one would notice."

"No," Ike said, tugging at his collar again. "That would be rude. Although nothing would make me happier. I'm sweating in this damn tux. And this collar's making me itch."

Zelda laughed. "I know. I don't think I'll last too much longer in this dress either." Then she smirked and put on a seductive tone. "I have an idea. Why don't we go upstairs and you could _take it off of me_."

Ike blushed slightly, but shook his head. "Nice try," he said. "We can't leave yet. The party doesn't end for another hour."

"Fine," said Zelda, disgruntled. "You're so stubborn."

"I love you too," Ike said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Then, suddenly, a figure approached them. Zelda looked up and saw Alistair Ross approaching them.

"Hello," he said brightly. "Congratulations on you marriage. And I apologize for my absence. Something came up that my presence was required for."

"I understand," said Zelda. "Come, take a seat." She indicated an empty chair beside them.

Ross however, shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot. There is much I need to do. Although I was hoping to have a private word with you, Ike. If you do not mind" He inclined his head toward the mercenary, who looked at him curiously.

"Um…of course, sir," he said. He gave Zelda another kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back, love."

"Don't take too long," she said, as he stood up and walked off with Ross.

* * *

Princess Peach stood in the dark library. She held a candle in her hands, illuminating the ancient-looking tome on the table in front of her. Peach frantically flipped the pages, searching. Finally, she found what she was looking for. She held the candle closer to the book and read the small words on the page. Her eyes widened with every word she read.

"Oh my," she said when she had finished the page. "I knew it!"

She then blew out the candle, picked up the book, and dashed out of the library. She prayed with all of her heart that she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Red and Sheik stood in the shadowy corner Peach had left them in fifteen minutes prior. They stood in silence, awaiting the Princess' return. Then, Red broke the ice.

"Sensei?"

"Yes?"

Red took a deep breath. "About what happened before…"

"Forget about it," Sheik interrupted. "There are more pressing matters at hand."

"But Sensei, I have to tell you. I lo – "

Red couldn't finish however, for he was interrupted again. This time by the reappearance of Peach. She looked very out of breath, and was clutching a heavy book in her arms.

"We have…a huge problem," Peach said, in between breaths. "I have to tell Zelda. Where is she?"

"She's over there." Sheik pointed to a distant table, where Zelda was sitting – to Sheik's surprise – all alone. "But Peach, what happened?"

"Come with me," the princess responded. She ran quickly toward Zelda. Confused, Sheik and Red followed.

Zelda looked up in surprise when she saw the trio. "Oh, hey guys," she said.

"Zelda, something's wrong," Peach said immediately.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"Ross killed your brother," she said.

Zelda heaved a sigh. "Not you too," she said.

"It's true," Peach said. "And I can prove it."

"You can?" asked all three of the others at once.

Peach nodded and opened the book. "Didn't you wonder why Ross never explained _why_ that girl killed your brother?" Peach asked, while flipping the pages.

"How did you know of this book?" Zelda asked Peach.

"I wasn't goofing around during all my time in the library, Zelda," Peach stated. "Now answer the question."

"Yes, I did," Zelda answered. "It was a bit peculiar."

"Well it was because he didn't have a reason," said Peach. "He was lying to you." She then stopped flipping the pages and pointed to something on one page in particular. "Listen to this," she said, and she began to read.

"Should the current king and/or queen of Hyrule perish, the next suitable heir will take their place. The heir would be the king and queen's eldest child. However, an unmarried princess cannot be queen. So if the next heir is an unmarried female, then the throne would be passed onto the next suitable heir."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Zelda asked. "I'm married aren't I?"

Peach shook her head. "There's more," she said. And she continued reading.

"However, should there be no other heir, the kingdom will then be forced to turn to the person with the next highest power: the Vizier."

"I…I don't understand," Zelda said once Peach had finished. Sheik and Red looked confused as well. Peach groaned in frustration.

"Don't you see?" she said. "_Ross_ is the Vizier! He killed your brother, thinking that, since you were unmarried, there would be no other heir to the throne! Zelda, he did it so _he_ could be king."

Next to her, Sheik's eyes widened. "That's why he doesn't like Ike!" she exclaimed. "Because he ruined his chances of being king!"

"Not necessarily," Peach said grimly. She then spoke to Zelda. "Where is Ike?"

"He went off with Ross a little while ago," Zelda answered. "Why?"

Peach gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh, Zelda!"

"What?"

"Ross is going to kill him!"

One look at Zelda's face told all three of them that after those words, she was a believer.

* * *

Ike stood in the small study, confused. Alistair Ross was examining something on top of a bookshelf, not saying a word.

"Um…sir?" Ike said, trying to grab Ross' attention. "May I ask what you called me here for?"

"Hmm," Ross said, still not looking at him. He pulled a long, shiny object from atop the bookshelf and held it up for Ike to see. "Do you know what this is?" Ross asked, now approaching the mercenary.

Ike looked at the object. It was a silver blade with a bejeweled handle. A sword. _What kind of a question is that?_ Ike thought.

"It's a sword, sir," Ike said respectfully, though not sure where he was going with this.

"Correct," Ross said, moving closer. "Now, do you know what it does?"

Ike's confusion deepened. _You called me down here to play 'twenty stupid questions'?_ Ike thought to himself, now becoming annoyed.

"A sword is used to defend yourself in battle," Ike said to him.

"Wrong," Ross said. "A sword is used to eliminate things that threaten you or the things you care about. Like me for example, I care for Hyrule greatly. I would use this sword to eliminate any who threatened this land. Wouldn't you?"

Ross had reached him now. He was twirling the sword in his hands. Ike had no idea what this man was doing. So he decided to play along.

"Yes sir," he said. "I would."

"Good," said Ross, smiling. He then walked around Ike and spoke to him from behind. "Like I said before, I care greatly for this land. And I would eliminate any who threaten it. Including you."

Ike knew what was coming an instant before it happened, but reacted too late. A searing pain ripped across his chest caused him to scream in pain. He looked down. The now bloody tip of the sword was protruding from his chest.

Right through his heart.

* * *

Zelda dashed down the halls of the palace, opening door after door, searching for a trace of her husband. Sheik, Red, and Peach were following close behind.

Then, they all heard a scream of pain from further down the hall. Without a word, Zelda ran, as quickly as her dress could move, down the hall. She reached the closed door where the sound came from and wrenched it open. She looked at the scene before her.

Zelda's scream of terror never left her. She watched as Alistair Ross withdrew a long silver blade from Ike's back. Crimson blood stained the blade from the middle to the tip. Ike was gazing at the wound, his eyes wide. The midnight blue tuxedo was now stained with red.

Ross looked around in surprise when he saw Zelda, accompanied by Sheik, Red, and Peach. All of whom were gazing, stupefied, at the scene.

Sheik was the first to react. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed, before charging at him with amazing speed.

"Sensei!" Red called out, but too late. Sheik had thrown a powerful kick in Ross' direction. He parried the blow and thrust his palm at Sheik's chest. There was a flash of light and Sheik flew backward and slammed into the wall. "SENSEI!" Red cried again. Sheik lay there on the ground, alive, but unconscious.

Peach struck next. She pulled out a golf club from who knows where and proceeded to strike Ross with is. Ross defended with his stained blade. Their bout became like a sword fight. Peach's club matched Ross' sword perfectly in strength.

"Touché, my dear," Ross said to Peach. He delivered a powerful blow to the golf club. Peach did the same to the sword. The two items dropped were forced out of their owner's hands due to the strength of the attacks. Ross growled and delivered a kick to Peach's stomach. Peach staggered, completely winded, but still able to fight. She pulled out another weapon, a tennis racket and charged back in. "Now we'll have none of that," Ross said, dodging her attack and pressing his palm to her chest. Another flash of light and she joined Sheik on the ground, completely immobile.

Now thoroughly angry, Red charged in next. Ross growled at him and spun on the spot. A second later, he was gone. Red stopped short, looking around. Ross was nowhere to be found. He heard sobbing to his left and saw Zelda, holding Ike in her arms. Red went over to them and kneeled in front of them

Ike's eyes were barely open. His tuxedo was drenched with blood. The crimson liquid began to leak onto Zelda as well, staining her pure white dress with red.

"Ike," she sobbed. "Please…"

"Ze…l…da," Ike choked. Then, his face twisted into a smile. "L…ove…"

And then he closed his eyes and said no more. Red couldn't help but cry with Zelda. Ike had grown to be a great friend over the year he had known him. And now…he was gone…

The two remained that way, sobbing over the now lifeless body of the mercenary.

Neither of them even noticed the emerald charm around Zelda's neck as it began to glow…

* * *

_**OMG! Ike's dead! I felt so bad writing this, but I'm afraid it must be done. Please, Ike fans, don't flame me! Just continue reading when the next chapter comes out! I beg of you!**_

_**Anyway, where did Ross go? And what did he do to Link and Athena? All of those questions and more will be answered soon. **_

_**Review if you liked (even though I doubt you did)! Peace!**_


	11. Decisions

_**Chapter Eleven is here! Yay! Read! Read! Read!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Chapter Eleven: Decisions_

Link slowly opened his eyes. Directly in front of him, Link saw bars. Torches hung on the stone walls beyond. He was in the dungeon. Link felt a bit lighter than normal. He checked his waist and saw his sword was gone. Cursing, Link looked around, straining his eyes in the very dim light. To his right, he saw an unconscious figure slumped on the ground. Long black hair concealed her face.

Link moved to her, wincing in pain. His entire body ached, but he pressed on. When he reached her, he pulled her into his arms.

"Athena," he said, lightly stroking her hair. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Link?" she said. "Where…where are we?"

"In the dungeon again," Link responded.

"How did we get back here?"

Link thought, trying to remember. Then, the memory came to him. He and Athena charged out of the front doors, only to be greeted by Ross. There was a fight. Both Link and Athena, thoroughly exhausted, stood no chance. He knocked them both unconscious within minutes.

Link slammed his fist on the ground, ignoring the pain that followed. "Damn it," he said. "That bastard. I couldn't beat him."

He felt angry tears come to his eyes. He felt so useless. He had failed. He had failed Athena. He couldn't save her. And now they were _both _about to face heaven knows what kind of torture.

He felt thin arms wrap around his neck. Athena embraced him in a tight hug. "Link," she said. "You're still my hero."

Link returned her embrace, speaking softly into her ear. "But I couldn't protect you," he told her. "How can you still love me after I let you down?"

"I know I will always love you," Athena replied. "And whatever Ross has in store for us, we'll face together."

* * *

Zelda stood in the now cramped study. The wedding reception had ended and every smasher in the palace was situated in that room. Most of them wept when they learned of Ike's death. Among those who didn't were Solid Snake, who never cried a day in his life, and the villains. Although each of them did have a somber expression.

Zelda's tears were long gone. She had refused to give in to sadness now, not while Ross was still on the loose. She kneeled on the ground, still in the exact same spot. She held her husband's limp form in her arms, not even caring that his weight was a bit too much for her arms. Without magic anyway.

"Why?" Sheik asked the room in general. She and Peach had woken up and were now standing close to Zelda. Though both were slightly disgruntled, and winced in pain every so often. "Why would he kill Ike?"

"It's like I said," Peach piped up. "He wanted to be king, but he couldn't do it with Zelda's marriage to Ike. And now that Zelda doesn't have a husband, he's free to reign."

"But there's something I don't understand," Zelda said. "If he wanted to be king, why not just kill _me_? Then there wouldn't be any heir at all and he would be given the position on the spot."

"I don't know," Peach answered.

"Who cares?" chipped in Sonic the Hedgehog. The blue hedgehog had an angry look on his face as he pounded his fist in his hand. "Let's just go kick that jerk's ass!"

"Yeah," said the blonde-haired, thirteen-year-old boy named Lucas.

Several others nodded in agreement. Solid Snake said, "That fucking bastard should get like, the chair for what he did."

Samus Aran hit him on the head. "Watch your mouth, Snake! There are children here!"

"Well, it's true!" Snake exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"I must agree with you, Snake," Lucario said. "That man must not get away with what he has done. I say we declare war upon him."

"War?" Peach said. "Now hold on a second. There is no need to start a war here in Hyrule!"

"He's right, Peach."

Everyone looked around in shock at Zelda, who was now standing. Ike's body was at her feet. Her expression was one that none of them had ever seen on her before. It was a deep, burning hatred and anger.

"This kingdom is no longer mine," she continued. "Ross will most likely have taken over by now. And if that is the case, then we must declare war."

"But Zelda," Peach protested. "You cannot fight in your condition." Her eyes trailed to Zelda's stomach. Zelda placed her hand on it, remembering what was now inside.

"Peach, I can't let him get away with this. He killed not one, but two of the only family I had left. First my brother, then my husband. I will not stand by and let him have his way. Not after that."

Zelda paused. The room was completely quiet. Not one person made a sound. Zelda spoke again.

"I never understood revenge," she said. "I always thought it was a pointless emotion fueled by anger. But now I understand. Revenge isn't just anger, it's love as well. Ross has murdered my loved ones. And now he must pay the price. I will declare war upon him. And I will defeat him, no matter what."

After a moment of silence, Sheik spoke up. "Then I will be with you," she said, stepping forward and placing a hand on the princess' shoulder. "I have protected you my entire life. This is no different. When someone hurts you, they hurt me. And I will not stand for it. I stand by you, Queen Zelda."

Zelda smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you, my sister," she said.

"You are most welcome, sister," Sheik said, returning her sister's embrace. When they withdrew, Sheik turned to her student. "Red?"

Red nodded instantly. "I promise to protect you also, Zelda," he said, stepping toward the princess and bowing.

"Me too," Samus said.

"And me," said Snake.

"Me as well," said Lucario.

"Well, me too then," said Peach.

All of the remaining smashers all nodded and offered their assistance as well. Zelda was touched by all of her friends' actions, but was surprised when Ganondorf stepped up to her, flanked by the other three villains.

"We will fight as well," he said, the villains behind him nodding their assent.

"You will?" Zelda asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Because someone is threatening Hyrule," replied the Gerudo. "Only _I_ can do that."

Zelda smiled. "So does that mean we have a truce?"

"For now," said Ganondorf, smirking.

"Hang on a second," Marth interjected. "That's all fine and dandy, but aren't we missing someone?"

Zelda looked around. Everyone seemed to be there. Everyone except…

"Link," Zelda said. "Where is he?"

"I believe," Sheik said. "We do not know."

"We think he went to the dungeons today to break out that girl," Red said. "He could be anywhere by now."

"Don't worry about him, princess," Sheik said. "This is the path he has chosen. Let him walk it on his own."

Zelda nodded grimly. "I'm afraid you're right. I just wish I believed him in the first place. Then none of this would have happened…"

Nobody spoke for a moment. Then, a small voice was heard amidst the crowd.

"That's a pretty necklace, Zelda. I like the way it glows."

Zelda looked around. It was Nana. She was staring at the emerald with awe. Zelda looked down at the emerald. Her eyes widened. A small ball of light was visible on the inside of it. She held it in her palm.

"Why is it glowing?" she mused aloud. "It was never like that before."

"Who cares? Let's just go kick Ross' ass!" shouted Solid Snake, pounding his fist into the air.

"YEAH!" chorused the room at large.

"Alright," Zelda said. "Let's make a plan."

* * *

Collin Ross sat awkwardly in the large room. Torches adorned the walls, illuminating the round table in the center. The table seated a dozen men, including Collin. Collin was clearly the youngest there. Everyone else looked fifty and above, all except for Collin's father, who sat next to him.

"Why on earth would Ike commit suicide?" Collin asked his father, thoroughly confused from the story he had just been told.

Ross had gathered the council together and told them that Ike had been found dead in his study. He said that the only explanation was that he committed suicide. Honestly, Collin wasn't buying it.

"It just does not make any sense," he said. "He had just gotten married! And he was to be a king in a mere few days! Why would he kill himself?"

"It's the only explanation," Ross answered. "Unless he was murdered however, which is plausible."

"It makes no difference why," said one of the council. "What matters now is who will take over the throne. We gave Zelda extra time due to her engagement, but now that she is husbandless, she cannot assume the throne."

"Why not?" Collin argued. "Technically, she is still married. Regardless of the fact that her husband was killed."

"You think he was killed?" Ross asked.

"No," Collin answered. "I _know_ he was killed. He is not the kind of man to commit suicide. I have gotten to know him well over the past month. And I know he would never kill himself, especially on his wedding day. This was murder."

"Regardless," interjected another council member. " A princess cannot be queen without a king. Zelda has no king. And there is not time to find her one. We have gone on long enough without a ruler."

"I agree," said Ross. "We must elect a new leader."

"According to the law," said a council member. "If there is no suitable heir to the throne, then the Vizier must take the responsibility. Lord Ross, that is you." He then spoke to the council at large. "Do we have everyone else's consent on the matter?"

"Yes," said another member. "I think Lord Ross will do."

"I agree."

"Yes."

One by one, the council gave their assent. Collin however, wasn't so sure.

"Lord Collin?" asked the council member. "You are the head of the council. Your opinion matters much. Do you agree with your father assuming the throne?"

Collin hesitated. _Something's not right_, he thought to himself. _Ike could not have just dropped dead. And right before the coronation. Something is very wrong. But what is it?_

"Well?"

Collin sighed. _Until I can figure this out, then I have no choice_. _I cannot argue with the law._

"Yes, I agree," he said.

* * *

The Smash Mansion had never been so tense. The smashers had returned there to prepare for the upcoming battle.

Zelda stood in her and Ike's bedroom. Her wedding dress had been removed and replaced with her normal black one. She was holding a long, thin, golden blade in front of her eyes. The handle was encrusted with rubies. It was a sword Link had given her for her recent birthday. _Link_, she thought. _With this sword, I know you will be with me. And I am so sorry for doubting you._

She placed the sword in it's sheath and picked up the magnificent red and gold shield on top of her dresser. It was another of her birthday gifts. This one given to her by Ganondorf. She held it in front of her, admiring the triforce symbol on it. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend, I guess, _she thought. _If Ganondorf wants to help, then I guess that's okay. Thank you Ganondorf._

She replaced the shield on the dresser and walked to Ike's closet. Opening the door, she saw dozens of outfits in different colors. Tunics, tight pants, and armor galore. Zelda walked over and took the black and gold armor from the closet. It was Ike's favorite armor.

Strapping it on, she thought, _And you Ike, will be protecting me. Please watch over me from above. I love you. And I promise to take very good care of your child._

Zelda touched her stomach, where the baby was now growing. It was odd. Zelda had been sharing a room with Ike ever since they got together, but they had never actually _done_ anything with each other. But now they had, and Zelda was pregnant with his child. And now Ike wouldn't be here to see it...

Zelda looked down at the emerald charm around her neck. The little ball of light was still inside, shimmering brightly. Zelda grasped it. _Dear brother, please keep me safe_, she thought.

Zelda looked at the bed, where Ike's body now rested. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "When I return, I will give you a proper funeral," she said to the lifeless body. "And also, I promise you this: I _will_ avenge you."

And with that, she grabbed her shield from the dresser and left the room, ready for the fight of her life.

* * *

Twenty-four smashers stood in the Teleportation Room. The room was simple. It was completely empty save for about fifty portals leading to places all over the universe. Most of these portals led to stages where the smashers Brawled. But others led to their homes, so they could visit their family and friends anytime they wanted.

Master Hand had forbidden the younger smashers from joining the fight. So Popo, Nana, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, and Kirby were all forced to stay behind. Master Hand himself however, had chosen to accompany the smashers for the battle. Captain Olimar agreed to stay behind and watch the young ones.

"Zelda," Master Hand said to the princess, who was in the front of the crowd, facing the portal leading to Hyrule. "I leave you in charge of this mission. Which means everyone follows _her_ orders, understood?"

"Yes sir," chorused the smashers.

"Thank you, Master Hand," Zelda said to the glove. She then looked confidently at the portal. "Let's go, everyone!"

And, one by one, the smashers entered the portal, ready for the war.

* * *

**_Go Zelda! Whoo! In the next chapter, the battle begins. You don't want to miss it!_**

**_Review if you liked! Peace!_**


	12. Battlefield

_**Enter Chapter Twelve, where danger lurks around every corner…blah blah blah. Read it, love it (or hate it), and drop me a review if ya want! And be warned: this chapter holds some very angry people, and thus, a lot of bad language ensues.  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter Twelve: Battlefield  
_

Link sat in silence. Athena's head rested on his shoulder. Her deep, even breathing told Link she was fast asleep. Link himself however, was wide awake. He couldn't sleep even if he tried. His mind was racing a mile a minute. What was his and Athena's fate? Would they be executed? And what of the others? Was Ross planning something to do with them as well? Link wished he could help them, but he couldn't. Not from behind these bars.

"Damn it," he whispered to himself. "I feel so useless."

Just then, Link heard footsteps approach his cell. Link looked out of the bars and saw Alistair and Collin Ross standing there. The elder had a sneer on his face, while the younger looked troubled. Three guards flanked him, their faces expressionless.

"What the hell do you want?" Link said, rather loudly. The sound woke Athena up.

"What's going on?" she said, looking through the bars. When she saw Ross and the guards, her eyes widened in fear.

"The time has come," Ross said. "You, Athena, have been accused of murdering his late highness. And you, Link, have been accused of being an accomplice. Both of you have been sentenced to death. Your execution begins now. Take them," he barked to the guards.

A guard then pulled out a key and was about to undo the lock when, suddenly, another guard entered the scene. He came running down the hall, completely breathless.

"Your highness," he said to Ross. _You're highness?_ Link thought.

"What?" asked Ross.

"It's Princess Zelda, sir."

"What about her?"

"She…she is outside, sir," said the guard nervously. "She and several others. They…they are declaring war against you sir."

Athena gasped. Link however, smiled. "Guess she found out your little stunt, _your highness_," he sneered at Ross. "I wanted to kill you myself, but I guess it's okay if I let Zelda do it instead."

"Father," Collin said. "What is the meaning of this? What is he talking about? What stunt?"

"I do not know what he is talking about," Ross said carelessly.

"Oh, don't give me that crap," Link shot at him. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. You and I both know that _you _killed Zelda's brother. And Zelda knows now too. And now she's gonna kick your sorry ass."

"Father?" Collin inquired, his eyes wide. "Is this true?"

"Of course not," Ross said, feigning shock. "There is no time for this. You," he said to the newest guard. "Take me to Zelda now. And you three," he pointed to the three that had accompanied him down there. "Gather as many guards as possible and bring them to the entrance hall. You have five minutes. I expect to see at least fifty guards, understood?"

"Y-yes, your highness," one stammered. And everyone left, all except for Collin, who remained behind.

"Is it true, Link?" he asked. "Did my father truly commit the murder?"

Link nodded. "Yes," he said. "I swear on my life that he did."

"How do you know this?" Collin asked.

"Because I saw it," piped up Athena. "There isn't much time to explain it, but I saw him slip the poison into his highness' drink. I saw him standing over the body."

"I see…" said Collin, thinking.

"You have to believe us," Link pleaded. "Who knows what else he'll do?"

"There _is_ nothing else for him to do," said Collin grimly.

"What do you mean?"

"He already accomplished his goal," said the young Ross. "I should have seen this coming. My father killed the king. He's probably the one who killed Ike too…"

"What did you just say?" Link cut in, praying he heard wrong.

Collin heaved a sad sigh. "I'm afraid," he said. "Ike is dead. He was murdered right after his marriage to Zelda."

These words hit Link like a stack of bricks. Beside him, he heard Athena gasp again.

_It can't be_, Link thought. _Ike can't be…dead._

"There is no time to ponder the matter now," Collin said, raising his hand. An orange ball of fire appeared in his palm. "Stand back," he said, and he threw the magical fire at the bars. When fire connected with metal, a small explosion was heard, and the bars lay on the floor, shattered.

"W-was that…Din's Fire?" Link stammered.

Collin nodded. "Zelda taught it to me," he said. "Years ago."

Link tilted his head in confusion. "You know, if you guys were friends when you were young, how come I've never seen you before this past month?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Collin responded. "But there is no time. We have to help Zelda."

Link and Athena walked to Collin, maneuvering around the broken bars that lay on the stone floor.

"Wait a moment," Athena questioned. "How come you can use your powers down here while I cannot? I thought your father cast a spell on this place preventing any magic."

Collin smirked and laughed mischievously. "I may not look it," he said. "But I am twice as strong as my father is."

* * *

Zelda and her army stood in the entrance hall, awaiting Ross' arrival. She could have just raided the palace and killed Ross on the spot when she found him. But this was still her palace, and she didn't want to defoul it with war. The downside to this was that Ross will most likely come prepared with his own brigade. But Zelda was prepared for that. After all, she and the smashers fought off the Subspace Army and all came back in one piece. Just how hard can this be compared to that?

Just then, she saw the man she had been waiting for stepping toward them, flanked by but one guard. Despite the hatred that adorned her face, Zelda was slightly confused. Why only bring one guard?

"Giving up already?" Zelda taunted him.

"No, my dear," he said. "I admit you have caught me by surprise with your sudden attack, but surely you did not think I would come to you unprepared, did you?" And with a snap of his fingers, what looked like three-hundred guards came swarming in from all over. Most came from the stairs, while others came from the dining hall.

Zelda's nerves began to pick up. While her troops were strong, the numbers were much too different.

"_Do not be frightened, princess,"_ said a voice in her head. The voice was gruff and very familiar.

"_Lucario?"_ Zelda thought out to him.

"_Yes," _responded the Pokemon._ "I am using telepathy to communicate with you. I urge you not to be afraid. Every single creature here came knowing what they will face. None are afraid. In fact, Solid Snake seems excited. Just look at him."_

Zelda looked around at the soldier. He did indeed look excited. He was smiling and there was an eager glint in his eyes.

"_But we are outnumbered,"_ Zelda told him, looking away from Snake. _"How can we win?"_

"_I, along with everyone else here have confidence in you," _said Lucario. _"Now you must have confidence in yourself."_

Zelda then smiled. _"Thank you, Lucario. I needed that."_

"_You are most welcome," _responded Lucario. _"And incidentally, Leo misses you greatly. He cried a lot when you left."_

Zelda giggled as she thought of the baby Eevee that Red had given her for her birthday.

"_It's a pity I couldn't spend time with him even though I was just back at the Mansion. I can't wait to see him again."_

"_You will."_

"_I know."_

And with that, Zelda looked at her opponents confidently, her fear completely gone.

"Bring it on," she said to Ross, smiling.

"Gladly," he responded. "CHARGE!"

Ross' men ran forward obediently.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Zelda shouted.

Her troops gave a loud battle cry and charged in. Zelda couldn't help but overhear Solid Snake say, "It's showtime."

* * *

Link, Athena, and Collin entered the entrance hall. But the three froze upon the sight they saw.

A huge battle had broken out smack in the middle of the hall. Of course, the hall was big enough, so everyone had space to move about freely. Link saw almost the entire smash cast fighting about three-hundred guards.

Despite the difference in numbers however, the battle was most definitely in the smashers' favor. Meta Knight was handling seven guards on his own. His speedy strikes with his blade, Galaxia, were overwhelming them. And within thirty seconds, he had dispatched of them and moved on to another bunch.

Solid Snake was fighting side by side with Samus Aran. The two had at least ten guards on them, and yet they were knocking them down no problem. Samus' paralyzer immobilized them while Snake blew them up (literally). The two worked as a seamless team and had finished with the ten guards very quickly.

Falco, Fox, and Wolf were doing magnificently as well. Their blasters were proving to be quite an asset. The guards, not used to such advanced technology, didn't stand a chance. Fifteen guards fell by their hand within two minutes.

Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B. were fighting together also. Mr. Game and Watch's 2D frame made it very easy to avoid the slashes of the guards' swords. R.O.B.'s lasers and gyros made quick work of them, while Game and Watch used his various array of weaponry to eliminate his share.

Lucario, Pit, Sonic, Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon were taking on a group as well. Lucario seemed to be struggling with the ten or so guards that were attacking him. But he endured all of the hits they dealt him and struck back with a vengeance, demonstrating his uncanny ability to fight better when under pressure.

Pit and Sonic were working together to defeat their opponents. Pit's arrows were too quick for the guards to avoid, while Sonic was too fast for them even to see. Together, their unbridled speed wreaked massive havoc unto the guards.

Captain Falcon and Donkey Kong were dealing with their group just fine. The captain Falcon Punched, Kicked, and used his pistol (which he was very happy he was finally able to use) on all of his enemies, not taking a single hit. Donkey Kong used his long and muscular arms to crush his enemies from a safe distance, also not getting hit at all.

The villains were doing a fantastic job as well. Wario unleashed his strange fighting style, confusing his opponents and wiping them out with mere brute strength. Bowser was ripping through his opponents with his powerful claws. He didn't seem to be breaking a sweat. King Dedede had summoned his Waddle Dees to aid him. The little guys were throwing themselves at the guards, halting their movement, thus allowing Dedede to graciously use his mallet. Ganondorf was doing the best of the four. His sword was tearing through his opponents like butter. His strong, magically-backed punches were proving useful as well.

Marth and Peach were fighting not too far from them. Peach danced lightly around her opponents, knocking them all out with her frying pan, thus allowing Marth to finish them off with his quick slashes. They seemed to be actually enjoying themselves. Peach was giggling happily as she dodged and struck her enemies. Marth was smiling also. He even managed to do his trademark hair flip once.

Then there was Master Hand, who was flattening his opponents. The guards had no idea what to do to the giant glove. No matter how many times they struck him, he still came back. He punched, slapped, and shot lasers and missiles from his fingertips. The guards stood no chance.

But by far, the best team was Red and Sheik. They were eliminating guards faster than anyone. They had defeated about thirty of them within the course of three minutes. Both moved in perfect synchronicity with each other, not missing a single beat. They looked like a perfectly choreographed dance the way they moved about the hall.

Link continued to look around. Zelda was nowhere to be found. Nor was Ross. Apparently, they had taken their fight elsewhere. Cursing, Link reached for his sword, but then remembered it wasn't there.

"Take this one," Collin said, producing a sword from his waist that Link didn't even know he had.

"But what about you?" Link asked.

"I do not need one," Collin replied. He then turned to Athena. "Can you fight?"

"A little bit," Athena said.

"Good," Collin responded. "Now go on." And he ran off to join Marth and Peach. Peach smiled when she saw him, but Marth gave him a sour look. Regardless, they all still fought together. Link was actually surprised with how strong Collin was. His magic even looked stronger than Zelda's. His fighting style was much like hers as well. He swerved and dodged elegantly while pumping out strong punches and kicks backed by incredible magic. One hit sent each guard he struck to the ground.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Athena said. Link looked over at her. Her silver eyes were glowing again, just as they had when she fought here the first time. "Let us fight."

And together, she and Link joined the fray.

* * *

Zelda stood in the study, facing the man she despised the most in the world. The moment the battle had begun, Ross had ran off. Zelda instantly followed him. He had led her to his study, where he stood facing her, his sword in hand and an evil smirk on his face.

"You know why I led you here?" he asked. "Because this is where I killed both your brother and your husband, my dear. It feels only fitting that your end be here as well."

"You bastard," Zelda shouted at him. "How could you commit such evil deeds?"

"Evil, you say?" said Ross. "I killed those two because they were unfit to rule this land. Allow me to explain. Your brother. He was a kind man. Kind, caring, and passionate. He loved this land with all of his heart. But he was a fool. He was much too soft for his own good. A young fool like him would never deserve to rule this kingdom. Myself meanwhile, had been serving this kingdom for thirty years! I knew I could handle this kingdom better than anyone. And so I did something about it."

"You _killed _him!" Zelda shrieked.

"For the good of the kingdom, Zelda," Ross responded. "I did it all for the kingdom. And then I found the law that forbade you from taking the throne without a husband. I knew then that the council would be forced to turn to me, but no. You came to Hyrule with a fiancé. The council decided to give you time to marry so you could take the throne. I would not stand for that…"

"SO YOU KILLED HIM TOO? ALL SO YOU COULD BE A FUCKING KING?" Zelda screamed.

"I tried to do it the easy way, Zelda," said Ross. "I tried talking him out of it, and almost managed to had my son not interfered. I did not want to kill him, but he left me with no choice. It was his own fault he did not just go home when he had the chance."

"He…he chose to be a king for me," said Zelda softly, desperately fighting back the tears that were threatening her. "So…he died…because of me?"

"Perhaps he did," said Ross. "But that is enough talking." He raised his sword. "You wish to avenge him? Then come. _En garde_!"

And he charged. Zelda raised the thin golden blade and struck back. Both swords collided with one another. The sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the small study. Zelda struggled to force Ross back, but he was much too strong. Adding some magic to her strength, Zelda pushed again, this time succeeding. Ross stumbled, but remained standing. Zelda quickly dashed and aimed a slash at Ross, who blocked and attempted to kick Zelda in the stomach.

"OH HELL NO!" she shouted and raised the red and gold shield to her stomach, blocking the blow. This man was _not_ hurting her baby, no matter what.

Zelda used her magic-powered arms to push Ross away from her again. She then moved forward and aimed another slash, which Ross barely dodged. The blade grazed his side, cutting through his clothes and lightly piercing his skin. Ross ignored it however and struck back, taking Zelda by surprise. She moved back just in time for the blade to miss her neck. The tip of the blade however struck the gold charm around her neck, shattering it due to the immense magically-backed force of the attack.

Instantly, a bright flash of light illuminated the room, momentarily blinding the two combatants. Then, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. The two halted in spite of themselves, looking around the room curiously.

"What the hell was that?" Zelda said aloud.

"I…I have no idea," Ross said.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, in a bed in the Smash Mansion, a pair of deep blue eyes opened…

* * *

_**The end of Chapter Twelve! In the next chapter, the battles reach their climax! Will everyone survive? Find out in Chapter Thirteen! Coming Soon!**_

_**Review if you liked! Peace!**_


	13. Miracles

**_I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I didn't have much time and I wanted to upload today. Sorry for not uploading yesterday._**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Chapter Thirteen: Miracles_

As the fight went on, Peach was getting tired. Although she, Marth, and – having recently joined them – Collin were obliterating their opposition, Peach was running out of energy. True, there were only about fifty guards left, but she wasn't sure she could take much more.

One guard charged at her head on. Peach sighed and blocked his sword with the Beam Sword she pulled shortly beforehand. The blue, laser-like blade cut through the silver one like it was butter. The guard, now disarmed, attempted to fight with his bare hands, but was quickly done away with by another strike from Peach.

Peach looked around at her friends. Only a handful of guards remained. Peach suspected they would all be done for within the next sixty seconds. Every single smasher was fighting them. The guards truly stood no chance. Peach stretched and placed her sword on the ground. Perhaps now she could take a break. The smashers seemed to be doing fine without her.

Peach watched Link and the girl from the dungeon fight. They had joined them shortly after the fight began. Peach had no time to ponder the matter however, as she was fighting at the time. But now, Peach was wondering where the heck they came from. Had they not left the castle at all? Peach watched the two fight, thinking.

Peach had to admit, the girl was very good. Of course, Link was good as well, but she was fighting the guards with her bare hands. Peach suspected that she used magic to increase her strength, like Zelda did. Her fighting style was much like Zelda's as well. Although, the girl seemed a bit weaker than Zelda, but she was also faster. Her long, black hair danced out behind her as she moved.

Peach's eyes moved from them, to Marth, who was doing away with his opponents with ease. Peach watched in awe as Marth moved about. He still managed to keep his elegant stature, even in the heat of battle. It looked as if he were dancing rather than fighting. Peach felt a sudden warmth spread throughout her as she watched him. She couldn't help but smile. _Wait,_ Peach thought. _No…I can't…I can't still be…in love with Marth…can I? _Then she thought of Collin. _Of course not_, she thought. _I love Collin now._

But as her eyes moved to Collin, the warm feeling left her. All she felt was a small, tickling sensation. A sensation incredulously inferior to Marth's. _I don't understand_, Peach thought to herself. _I thought I was over him already. I guess not…_

Peach's musings were cut short however, but a shout that echoed throughout the hall.

"PEACH, BEHIND YOU!"

Peach whirled around at the sound of Collin's voice and saw, to her horror, a huge guard towering over her, sword in hand. Peach screamed, knowing she had no chance of picking up her Beam Sword before she was struck. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

A rush of wind blew past Peach, followed by the sound of piercing flesh and a scream of pain. Peach opened her eyes and saw Marth standing in front of her, shielding her from harm. Marth let out a loud battle cry before running Falchion into the guard's heart. The guard let out a howl of pain and collapsed.

"Marth," Peach said excitedly. "You saved me! You…MARTH!"

Peach's excited tone changed to a horrified one as she saw Marth doubled over in pain, clutching an open wound in his stomach. Blood seeped through his fingers. It was then that Peach had understood. Marth had used himself as a shield to protect her.

Peach screamed again as Marth collapsed to the ground, taking deep breaths. Peach kneeled beside him. Instantly, Peach saw Collin by her side.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Marth…" Peach said now tearing up. "He tried to protect me…"

"Oh my goodness," Collin said, examining the wound. "Do not worry Peach, I will tend to him." And he then set to work, uttering words Peach didn't understand. Peach suspected they were spells. She didn't give it much thought however, as she heard Marth begin to cough. She turned back to him immediately.

"Oh, Marth," she said. "Why did you do that? Why would you sacrifice yourself just for me?"

To her surprise, Marth smiled. "Princess," he said in between breaths. "I would…do anything for you. I would even die for you."

"But why?"

"Why else?" Marth asked, now struggling to stay conscious. "Because…I'm…in love with you."

Peach gasped, tears now freefalling from her eyes. She felt Marth's bloodstained, fingerless glove lightly touch her cheek.

"Please," he said. "Do not cry for me. I know my love is not returned. But I am happy that I at least got the chance to tell you…before I passed on."

"Don't say that, Marth!" Peach exclaimed. "Don't! You're going to be fine! And…don't say your love is not returned, either."

And without even worrying about the fact that her current boyfriend was an inch away from her, Peach kissed Marth.

It felt as if went on for years. The passion between the two reverberated through the air around them. They were in a world of their own. Peach had never felt anything like this before, not even when she would kiss Collin.

Peach broke the kiss first. She looked Marth directly in the eyes. Marth smiled. "Thank you, my princess." And his eyes closed and he said no more.

"MARTH!" Peach cried.

"Relax," came Collin's voice. Peach looked at him in surprise. There was no doubt that he saw what she did. But his face looked as if he didn't care. "He is alive. I managed to heal him just in time."

"Oh," Peach said. "T-thank you. And…about what just happened…"

"Forget about it," said Collin, waving a carefree hand. "All that matters is that you love him and he loves you back. If you would be happier with him, then it will be fine with me.

"I never told you this before," Collin continued. "But I love you as well. All I want is for you to be happy. You love Marth much more than you love me. I can see it in your eyes. The look you just gave him was like none I have ever seen you give me. If you love him, then be with him. Goodness knows he deserves it after what he was willing to do for you."

"Collin," said Peach sadly. "I _do_ love you…just…"

"Not as much as Marth," Collin finished. "I understand. Do not worry, I am not angry. And like I said, Marth deserves you much more than I."

"Thank you, Collin," Peach said, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Can we still be BFF's?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Best Friends Forever!" Peach clarified, extending a hand.

Collin laughed and took it. "Of course," he said. "We can be…BFF's."

* * *

"GIVE ME THE ICE CREAM!"

Nana was chasing Popo around the Smash Mansion. She had gone into the kitchen to get some ice cream, but found it was all gone. When she left the kitchen, she found her brother with the small tub of ice cream. Nana had asked nicely for some, but Popo wouldn't give. And now, Nana was mad.

Popo laughed at her and ran up the stairs. "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" he taunted in a singsong voice.

"COME BACK!" Nana shouted, chasing him up the stairs. She ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. When she reached the top, she saw her brother standing stock still, gazing up at a tall figure in front of him.

"POPO!" Nana yelled, but then her eyes fell upon the man standing before them. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"What's all the yelling?" came the voice of Captain Olimar as he ran up the stairs. "Behave yourselves you two or I will have to tell Master Hand. And another thing – "

Then he saw the man, and he screamed. "MY WORD! IT'S A MIRACLE!"

"Where's Zelda?" asked the man, ignoring all of the screaming.

"H-Hyrule," said Olimar, still thunderstruck. "She and the other smashers are fighting that Ross character."

"Crap," said the man and he ran past the three shocked smashers and down the stairs.

"Was that – ?" Popo began.

"I think so," said Nana.

"I don't believe it," said Olimar.

There was a moment of silence, then, Nana rounded on Popo.

"GIVE ME THE ICE CREAM!"

"NO!"

And the two resumed their chase, leaving a still shocked Olimar behind them.

* * *

Ross' blade missed Zelda by inches.

After the bright light faded, Zelda and Ross had continued their battle. The two were fighting each other relentlessly, neither side giving in. Currently, Ross had the advantage. He had Zelda nearly backed into a corner. Her back was just two feet from the bookshelf. Zelda saw this and tried forcing him away so she could get out of that corner, but she couldn't do it in time. Her back hit the bookshelf. She was cornered.

Ross sneered at her. "A valiant effort, princess," he said. "But this is where it ends."

No matter how much Zelda hated to admit it, she knew he was right. Her magic was very low. It wasn't like a Brawl where no matter how long the match went, you couldn't get tired. This was a real fight, and Zelda was exhausted. Still, Zelda attempted to fight back. She raised her sword and blocked Ross' attack. Her arms shook from the effort of holding him back. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold him much longer. She cast her mind around quickly.

_That's it! _Zelda thought, struck by inspiration.

After another ten seconds, Ross successfully overpowered her. Zelda slumped against the shelf and landed on the floor. She looked up at Ross, who was smirking evilly at her.

"Goodbye Zelda," he said and he raised his sword.

And, as quickly as she possibly could, Zelda used her last bit of magic and teleported. Her Farore's Wind attack momentarily stunned Ross while she re-appeared behind him.

"This is for my brother," she said victoriously, and she plunged her blade into his back. Ross let out a shout of pain. "And this," she said, withdrawing the sword and readying it for another strike. "IS FOR IKE!" And she struck again, relishing the sound of Ross in pain.

Zelda watched as Alistair Ross breathed his final breath and collapsed onto the rug. Zelda heaved a long sigh and fell to her knees, crying.

"I…I did it," she sobbed. "But…nothing's changed. No one will come back."

She knelt there over Ross' lifeless body, sobbing uncontrollably. Then, she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms pull her up. She didn't know who it was, but for some reason, she felt comfortable in his arms. She placed her head in his chest and continued to cry.

"No one will come back," she repeated. "My brother and Ike…they're gone forever."

"I wouldn't say that," said the man holding her.

Zelda froze and opened her eyes wide. Picking up her head, she looked into the deep blue eyes of…

"IKE!"

The mercenary grinned at her. "Surprise!" he said.

Zelda looked at him for a full ten seconds before speaking again, using all of her willpower not to scream.

"Are you…a ghost?" she asked.

Ike laughed. "If I was a ghost, could I do this?" And he gently pressed his lips to hers. Zelda's eyes widened in shock as she quickly withdrew.

"It…it's you," she said breathlessly. "But how?"

Ike smiled at her. "Your brother is a great man," he said. "His charm saved my life."

"How?" asked Zelda.

"That emerald wasn't just a good luck charm," said Ike. "It had an incredible spell placed upon it. You see, when someone dies, their soul would leave their body and enter the afterlife. But the charm can absorb the soul of a deceased person; in this case, mine. And when it was shattered, my soul was sent back to my body. It's complicated, I know, but that's what your brother told me."

Zelda gaped at him. "You saw my brother?"

"Oh yes," Ike said. "We had a little chat while I was floating around in that emerald. Apparently, the emerald held a fragment of his soul as well. He told me everything about it there. He told me that he created it, long ago, to use if something should ever happen to you."

"But," Zelda said. "If my brother's soul was in there as well, he should be alive too right?"

Ike's smile faded and he shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"But why?"

"Because only part of his soul was sealed inside of the charm," Ike clarified. "When the emerald was shattered, the fragment wasn't strong enough to live on its own, so it had no choice but to move on to the afterlife.

"But he did tell me this," Ike continued. "He told me to tell you that he loves you. And that he knows you will become a wonderful mother."

"You told him?" Zelda asked, holding a hand to her stomach.

"Of course I did," said Ike. "You didn't think I wasn't going to tell him he's going to be an uncle did you?"

"No, I guess not," said Zelda.

The two sat in silence for a while, holding each other tightly. Zelda was still absorbing the fact that her husband had come back from the dead. Zelda then realized how much she wanted to just go home. She wanted to go back to the Smash Mansion with Ike and put this entire ordeal behind them. But she knew she couldn't do that. With Ike back, she was now facing the obligation of being a queen again. She could never go back to the Mansion again…

Unless…

"Ike?" said Zelda.

"Hm?"

"Looking back on this, I don't think I want to be a queen anymore," Zelda said. "To tell you the truth, I'm just looking forward to going back to the Mansion and forgetting all of this ever happened."

"You know something?" Ike said. "I feel the exact same way. But what can we do? We _have_ to take the throne."

Zelda smirked. "Not exactly."

* * *

All of the smashers stood in the council's room. All were shocked to see Ike alive. It took several minutes to explain the situation, but by high noon, all was quiet. The smashers were awaiting the council meeting to begin.

"Well," said Collin, sitting at the head of the round table. "Now that everything is back to normal, we can move along with the coronation ceremony."

"Yes," said a council member. "Princess Zelda, you and Sir Ike are most certainly eligible to assume the throne. I say we prepare the coronation immediately."

"Yes," said another council member.

More council members joined in and soon, the entire council had elected the two as their rulers. Zelda however, shook her head.

"I'm afraid that Ike and I will have to decline," she said.

"WHAT?" chorused the entire room.

"But, princess," said Collin. "Why in the name of Hyrule would you do that?"

"Because," she said. "After all of this, Ike and I are looking forward to a quiet life back at the Smash Mansion."

Several of the smashers laughed at this. Of all the things the Smash Mansion could be called, quiet was _not_ one of them. Zelda ignored them however, and continued.

"We realize that this is not the place for us. We deeply apologize, but we will not be assuming the throne."

"But then, who will?" Collin asked the council.

"Well…" a member began. "The law states that if there is no other heir, the person with the next highest power must step up."

"He is correct," said another member. "And that person…is you, Lord Collin."

Collin blanched. "M-me?"

"Yes," said Zelda. "I think you will make a fine ruler of this kingdom. Do you not agree, council?"

The council members all nodded in agreement. Some uttered words of assent.

"Then it's settled," said Zelda brightly. "Lord Collin, you shall now be known as King Collin Ross, ruler of Hyrule."

* * *

_**  
**_

_**And that's the end of Chapter Thirteen. Again, I apologize for the abruptness of the chapter, but time was short for me. I hope you all understood everything perfectly. If not, just let me know and I'll explain it to you. **_

_**Now I hope none of you honestly thought I was going to leave Ike dead. I would NEVER kill off Ike, or any of the smashers at all. I also hope I explained the emerald's powers clearly enough. I'm running low on time so I had to be quick!**_

_**Next Chapter is the Epilogue, where two Smashers fight in a Brawl. But this is no ordinary Brawl. Something will happen should a certain someone win…**_

_**And also, the time comes for Zelda...  
**_

_**Review if you liked! Peace!**_


	14. Faces

_**This is the Epilogue. It will tie up all of the loose ends, don't you worry 'bout a thing. I was going to upload this yesterday, but I had to redo it because I didn't like what I did. I think this one is MUCH better.**_

_**Enjoy the final chapter!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Epilogue: Faces_

Ike and Zelda edged into their seats in the stands. Being smashers, of course they got VIP seats right in the front along with the others. Ike held Zelda's arm as they moved, making sure nothing hit Zelda's bulging belly.

"Easy now," said Ike as he helped Zelda into her seat. "And…sit."

Zelda gave him a disgruntled look. "I'm perfectly capable of sitting myself," she said.

"Not while I'm around, Zelda," said Ike. "As long as you carry that child in your stomach, you do nothing alone. But don't worry, you'll be giving birth any day now.

"Yay me," said Zelda sarcastically.

"Oh, come on," said Ike. "It's so exciting!"

"To you," said Zelda. "You're not the one who has to push the kid out of your – "

"Hey guys!"

Ike and Zelda turned their heads around and saw Marth, Peach, Link, and Athena file into seats behind them. Peach was latched onto Marth's arm, looking dreamily content. Athena however, was holding Link's hand nervously. Ike chuckled. Those two had been together for months, and yet they still acted like two lovesick teenagers. Then again, they _were_ only nineteen…

"Hello, Ike," said Athena, rather smugly.

"Athena," said Ike shortly.

Athena giggled. "Oh come on, Ike," she said. "You're not still mad at me are you?"

"That match was a fluke, and you know it," Ike said.

"My goodness, Ike," Athena said. "I beat you fair and square in that Brawl. Let it go!"

"It was not fair," Ike retorted. "I tripped at the last second and got hit by the lava. I would have won if that didn't happen and you know it! Stupid Norfair. I never want to fight there again."

"Whatever," Athena said, rolling her eyes.

Ike opened his mouth to yell at her, but Zelda placed an arm on his shoulder. Looking at her, Ike saw her give him a sharp look that told him: "shut up". Ike did as he was told. Instead, he turned to Marth.

"So," he said to the swordsman. "When's the ceremony?"

"In December," Peach answered for him. "I want the wedding to be in the snow. And Marth and I will both be wearing white. Oh it will be so beautiful!"

"Oh, I know," Marth exclaimed. "A white wedding on Christmas Day!"

"It will be beautiful!" said Peach.

"It will be glorious!" said Marth.

"Wonderful!"

"Magnificent!"

"Spectacular!"

"You're the cutest!"

"No _you're_ the cutest!"

"I love you!"

"I love _you_!"

Ike shook his head and turned away from them. He was happy for his friend, but sometimes, he and Peach were so gooey, that it made him gag. Sometimes he thought about what it would have been like if Peach had stayed with Collin. _She'd probably be the queen of Hyrule by now_, Ike thought. After all, Collin was the current king.

Ike cast the thought aside and turned to Link.

"So," he said quietly so Athena and Zelda, who were having their own conversation, couldn't hear them. "Any wedding bells sounding between you two?"

"Us?" Link said, blushing and glancing at Athena. "Not yet. Maybe in another year or two. We're too young to get married. But I _do_ plan on asking her someday."

Ike was about to answer, but the sound of the announcer silenced him along with the entire crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" shouted the anonymous announcer. "The Brawl is about to begin! This will be a one-one-one, three stock match. Only Smash Balls will be turned on. The Brawl will be held here on the Final Destination stage. Combatants, take your positions!"

"This is it," Ike shouted over the now roaring crowd. They all gazed at the large, flat platform hovering in the middle of what looked like outer space. It was a simple stage. No gimmicks, no extra platforms. Perfect for a pure, no-holds-barred, hand-to-hand combat battle.

The crowd watched as the first competitor entered the arena. She appeared in a short flash of light. She wore a blue bodysuit with an ornate eye on the chest. Sheik stood on the left side of the arena, awaiting her opponent.

Then, he came. A puff of black smoke erupted on Sheik's opposite side. When it cleared, an eighteen-year-old with untidy brown hair stood there. His attire consisted of a jet black karate uniform. A black sash was around the waist, and a black headband held up his hair. Red stood there, eyeing his teacher with a smirk.

Only he didn't look like Red. His face bore the remnants of scars from his previous training. His body was twice as muscular, and he was even a little taller. His expression however, still maintained the young-boyish features everyone remembered.

"This is it, Sensei," said Red. "My first battle on my own."

"I have trained you for almost a year, my pupil," Sheik replied. "Let us see if your training paid off."

The crowd waited with bated breath as the countdown began.

"THREE!"

"I won't hold back, Sensei," said Red.

"TWO!"

"I hope not," said Sheik. "Show me and everyone else here what you've learned."

"ONE!"

"You got it," Red exclaimed.

"GO!"

Sheik quickly began to pull out her needles. Red, having no weapon, immediately ran forward. His speed was like none Ike had ever seen on him. In an instant, he was directly in front of Sheik, a bare fist bearing down on the Sheikah.

Sheik reacted fast. She stopped pulling her needles and sidestepped him. Now behind him, Sheik had the advantage. She quickly threw a hard kick at his side, striking him and sending him to the ground. Sheik took advantage of this to grab more needles. When she had as many as she could carry, she jumped backward and threw them at Red from the air.

Red wasn't out yet however. He quickly rolled backward, barely dodging the needles. The downside to this however, was that he was right at the edge of the stage. Red struggled on the edge for a moment, before regaining his balance. Sheik however, was in front of him in an instant. She threw another hard kick, this time at his stomach. Red flew backward from the force of the attack.

Sheik's eyes glinted maliciously, and Ike knew why. Sheik used some scary tactics when she was by the ledge of a stage. She would throw a barrage of aerial attacks on her opponent, ensuring they couldn't return to the stage. Then, she would whip out her chain and latch onto the ledge.

Sheik was apparently trying to do that now. She jumped off the stage in pursuit of Red, who was still airborne and aimed a swipe of her arm at him. Red took the hit and flew backward even further, just enough to lose his first stock.

Sheik took the time she had to gather more needles. She held on to them as she watched the revival platform holding Red descend onto the stage. Red hopped off of it and landed lightly on his feet.

"Is that your best?" Sheik asked. "Surely I taught you better."

"Are you kidding?" said Red. "I'm just getting started."

And Red charged in, delivering a swift kick to Sheik's side. Sheik blocked with her arm however, and attempted to toss her needles at him, but was quickly struck by Red's other leg. He had used the arm Sheik used to block his attack as leverage to spin himself into another, more powerful kick. Sheik flew backwards off of the stage. This time she was the one struggling to get back on, while Red was in pursuit.

Red hopped off the stage after her. Sheik attempted to fool him by using her Vanish Attack, but Red caught on instantly. He quickly threw a punch and landed a clean hit, sending Sheik far away, ending her first stock.

"I wonder what Red will do to get back on the stage?" Ike mused aloud. His question was answered immediately. Red twirled in the air and vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing on the stage, completely unharmed.

"I guess Sheik taught him her Vanish Attack," Zelda said.

Sheik reappeared on the stage via revival platform. "Not bad," she said to her student. "Now let's see you keep it up."

The fight wore on. Neither Red nor Sheik gave in. Both fought relentlessly. Their hand-to-hand combat matched each other so perfectly, it looked as if it were choreographed. Both blocked each other's attacks and sent counterattacks accordingly. Soon, both of their damage was high again. Which meant that one hit could end a second stock, thus tipping the match on one's favor.

The two were at the center of the stage. Red attempted to aim a high kick at Sheik, but Sheik ducked and did a spinning kick on the ground, dealing immense damage to Red and knocking him off the stage and giving her the lead.

Her lead didn't last long, however. Red jumped down from the revival platform and rammed Sheik with his shoulder, sending her flying off the stage due to her high damage.

Both of them were now down to one stock, and the tension was peaking. The crowd was on the edge of their seats, enraptured by the bout.

Sheik hopped off of the revival platform and faced Red from the opposite side of the stage. "This is it," she said. "The homestretch. My luck be with you, my student."

"Same to you, Sensei," Red replied, before both charged.

Both met each other at the center of the lone platform. The two sent a flurry of attacks at one another. Sheik didn't even bother with her needles. All she used was her hands and legs. Red did the same, fighting Sheik with equal strength and speed.

"They're evenly matched!" Zelda exclaimed. "It could be anyone's game."

Just then, the crowd let out a gasp as a small, rainbow ball began floating around the stage. Red and Sheik stopped in spite of themselves and gave the Smash Ball one good look. Then, they lunged.

Sheik gave it the first strike. She jumped into the air and hit it with an upwards spinning kick. It wasn't enough however. The Smash Ball remained in tact and Sheik fell downwards, allowing Red to give it the finishing blow. Red's body began to glow with a magnificent rainbow-colored aura.

"What could his Final Smash be?" Ike heard Peach say excitedly.

"I don't know," Marth replied. "Let's see."

The crowd then gasped as Red vanished into thin air. Sheik remained in place, her eyes were closed and her body was limp. And then, Ike understood. It was all over for her, and she knew it.

"Bring it, Red!" Sheik called out.

"With pleasure," came Red's voice.

And, without warning, Red appeared right in front of Sheik and sent the fastest barrage of attacks Ike had ever seen. Punches and kicks rained down upon Sheik in quick succession, racking up her damage to a very high amount. Then, Red gave one final punch, and Sheik was sent flying off of the stage. The match was over.

"GAME!" shouted the announcer. "The winner is: RED!"

The crowd went wild. Every single person was on their feet, applauding and cheering for Red. Ike was among them. He clapped hard and cheered with the rest. He hardly noticed Zelda was frantically tapping him on the shoulder.

"What's up, Zelda?" asked Ike cheerfully, turning to his wife. Zelda however, had a nervous expression and was clutching her stomach.

"Ike," she said alarmingly. "My water just broke. It's time."

* * *

The sun was setting along the horizon as Red and Sheik walked around the garden. The flowers surrounding them gave the air a sweet scent. Red happily drank in the sweet air, still flushed with victory.

"I'm very proud of you, Red," said Sheik. "You've come a long way since I we began our training. I knew when we first began that you would become a great warrior. And I'm happy to say that I was correct. And now, you no longer need me to teach you. Congratulations, you have graduated."

"Really Sensei?" Red asked.

"There's no need to call me Sensei anymore," Sheik replied. "I am your teacher no longer. From now on, you will walk your own path."

"Thank you Sens – I mean Sheik," said Red.

"And also," Sheik continued. "I believe we made a deal." And she moved her hands to the back of her cowl and began to undo it.

"What are you doing?" Red asked in alarm.

"Upholding my end of the bargain," Sheik replied. "Remember? You defeat me, and I take off my cowl."

Comprehension dawned on Red's face. "Oh yeah," he said excitedly. "I remember now. Oh, man, I can't wait to finally see what you look li – " He froze, his mouth wide open.

Sheik had removed her cowl, revealing the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Red gaped at her, causing Sheik to blush.

"Am I that unattractive?" Sheik asked him.

Red frantically shook his head. "Hell no," he said. "It's the exact opposite as a matter of fact. You look like…a goddess."

Sheik's eyes widened and she blushed even harder. "You…you think…I look like…impossible."

Red smiled. "It's quite possible."

And, without warning, Red leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. It took a moment, but Sheik kissed back. The kiss went from soft and gentle, to hard and passionate as Sheik wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Red wrapped his arms around her and responded with interest.

The two remained interlocked with one another for quite some time. The sky was considerably darker when they finally withdrew from one another.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Red said softly to her.

Sheik smiled. "How long?" she asked.

"Long enough," he replied, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you," both whispered into the other's ear in unison.

Both of them pulled back and looked at each other in surprise.

"Did you just say, you love me?" Red asked.

"Yes," Sheik said simply. "Did you?"

"Yes," Red answered.

And then, without another word, the new couple smiled and kissed again. Or they would have, had they not been interrupted.

"Hey guys, you're never gonna believe thi – WHOA!"

Both turned and saw Link standing there, looking immensely shocked and uncomfortable. Sheik quickly replaced her cowl so Link wouldn't see her.

"Is this a bad time?" Link asked.

"Yes," said both Red and Sheik irritably. "What do you want?"

"Sorry guys," he said nervously. "It's just that Zelda's in the infirmary! She's giving birth!"

"Now?" Red asked.

"No, next week," said Link sarcastically. "Come on!"

And with that, the three made a mad dash for the Mansion.

* * *

"Okay-a Zelda," said Mario. "On the count of three-a, push okay?"

Zelda nodded, panting heavily. Ike was beside her, Zelda holding his hand in a vice-like grip. Mario stood in front of the white bed she lay on. He was dressed in his old "Dr. Mario" outfit that he didn't fight in anymore. His assistant, Peach stood beside him, in her white nurse's dress.

"Ready?" said Mario. "_Uno, due, tre_!"

Zelda let out a shout of pain as she pushed, squeezing Ike's hand even tighter. Ike endured it though. He knew it was nothing compared to what Zelda was going through. Then, she let out another yell of pain.

"Just push sweetheart!" Ike said soothingly. "It will be over soon!"

Zelda gave him a deathly stare. "IF IT'S SO EASY THEN YOU PUSH, DAMN IT!"

"Zelda," said Mario. "Come on-a, just one-a more. On-a three. _Uno, due, tre_!"

Zelda howled in pain once more, but her scream was immediately followed by an infantile cry. Ike's heart leapt. Beside him, he heard Zelda sigh with relief.

"Ike," said Peach softly, holding a small body in her arms. "Meet your daughter."

* * *

The smashers were all gathered around the small bed. Mario and Peach had to ensure that no one got too close to the baby, so they wouldn't pass any germs onto her.

When Ike had first seen his daughter, he cried for a full hour. She was beautiful. Her eyes were a startling blue, exactly like his. The tiny crop of hair on her head however, was the exact shade of golden-brown as her mother's.

Zelda held her daughter closely. The girl was looking around the room, wide-eyed at the large amount of people. All of the smashers fell in love with her instantly. Even the villains gave small smiles.

"She looks like my mother," Ike said, still sobbing slightly.

"Really?" Zelda asked.

"Yep," said Ike. "Except for the hair. She got that from you."

"What was your mother's name again?" Zelda questioned him.

"Elena," Ike answered curiously. "Why?"

Zelda didn't answer him. "Elena," she said to herself. "I like it. Can we name her that?"

Ike's eyes widened. "Name our daughter after my mother?" he asked.

"Sure," said Zelda, smiling. "I love the name."

"A-alright then," said Ike, taking his daughter from Zelda's arms and holding her. He smiled, fresh tears welling up once more. "Hello, Elena," he said to her.

Elena gave him a toothless smile.

* * *

Ike and Zelda stood in the moonlit bedroom, standing over a pink, wooden crib. Both looked on as their daughter slept. Next to Elena, slept Zelda's fluffy brown Eevee, Leo. The little fox-like creature was curled up next to Elena, snoring lightly. Leo had taken an instant liking to Elena the moment he had met her. The two babies played together until almost midnight. Then, it was time for bed.

Ike placed an arm around his wife. "Well, we did it," he said. "There's our first child."

"She's beautiful," Zelda said.

"Just like you," Ike told her. Leaning in, he kissed her lightly.

"I love you," said Zelda, when they withdrew.

"I love you too," Ike responded.

In the crib, Elena smiled in her sleep, her dreams filled with images of her loving parents.

_Fin._

_

* * *

  
_

_**THE END BABY! WHOO! I DID IT! After about two weeks, I was finally able to complete my first multi-chapter fic. It feels soooo good! Oh and in case you all were wondering, Mario was counting in Italian. Uno, Due, Tre means One, Two, Three. Now I don't speak Italian, I just found that out online. So don't start speaking to me in Italian 'kay? 'Cause I won't understand a word.  
**_

**Now, I'd like to give a shout-out to the people who supported me throughout this fic:**

**Clear Blue**: You rock girl! You've been with me from the start, encouraging me to continue. You are the best! Thank you for everything!

**notfromearth7**: Someone else who has been with me from the start. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your support!

**Female Warrior**: Thank you for all of your…energetic reviews lol. I'll always remember you.

**KCSonic113**: I'm glad you liked the story. Though I doubt it's the best one out there, I'm still very happy you like it. Thank you!

**And also, thank you to everyone else that reviewed and all those who review in the future. You all rock!**_****_

Will there be a sequel? Maybe. If I could think of one good enough. Keep your eyes open, folks.

_**That's pretty much it. Thank you all again for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Peace!**_


End file.
